Symbol of Everlasting Bond
by harroc83
Summary: After, Grad, life on the road, little boy needing a mother, Just check it out. Chapter 18 1.28.06. Finally Complete. Thanks all for the reviews, It meant alot to me. Peace
1. Chapter 1

Symbol of Everlasting Bond

Chapter 1:

We have been traveling for almost a year now. We left at graduation fleeing from the FBI. I wish I could tell you it has been fun and games like an adventure but it hasn't. Don't get me wrong it has had it's good moments namely me getting married to the man that I love. It's one the best days of my life. It's funny though how when Future Max came he was hell bent against me and Max being together. He told me that we got married at 19. I guess you can change destiny at least a little I got married at 18 years instead. I loved every moment of it. It's amazing that one day can change your life. First it was the shooting at the Crash Down then it was me and Max's first kiss, then Tess coming into town. That name still makes my fists clench in anger. She could be physically gone but her damage on Earth will forever be imprinted in my mind as well as my friends. I'm looking around now sitting in that VW van that Jesse brought us. Michael is driving while Maria keeps him company in the front. They are bickering again about which station to listen to. I shift my attention to the back where Isabel ad Kyle are hugging and talking privately. They are together now. It came as a shock to everyone but not me I always knew that Kyle had a thing for Isabel. She misses her husband and it was difficult the first few months without him but Isabel realized that she wasn't in love with him. He was just a replacement for the right thing, Alex. Alex my fallen friend god, it still makes me what to throw things and makes me want to cry at the same time. I miss my friend I really do. Next I move my head and sigh. Max, my husband is stroking my hair. He knows it calms me down. Me and Max had the hardest time. With Tess, future Max, stepping back and normal teen angst, I think God or who ever owes us big seriously.

"Hey you okay?", asked Max looking down at Liz that was now writing in the journal that he brought for her.

He couldn't help feeling guilty all the time. He didn't want this life for Liz. She should have been in college now studying for finals not running for her life. But she never once complained. Not one time.

"Yes", whispered Liz smiling up at him and kissing him softly.

I close my new journal and sigh. I lean my head against Max and close my eyes falling asleep. If I knew what would happen next I would never have closed my eyes.

Dream Plane……………………..

Fire, burn. Toddler scream in the background. Liz reaching for the toddler.

"Mommy", yelled the toddler.

Liz gasping for get air in her lungs. A young woman running in and grabbing the toddler. Her fearful eyes looking straight through Liz.

"It's alright, It's alright Zan, I'm going to get us out of here", said the girl.

The roof falling. Bodies burned to a crisp there is no saving them. The young woman knew this.

"Shit", yelled the woman running towards the exit.

A piece of wood hit her back burning her. She yelled out her pain. Liz gasped again another woman. Tess running in.

"Ava get out of here", yelled the young woman.

"Take him", yelled the woman again at Ava that looked fearful.

That was a look that Liz had never seen on Tess's face, that's how she knew that this was the missing Ava. Fire erupted swallowing them but the young woman was determined to get the baby out.

"Chris", yelled the young woman when she hit the ground.

This Chris person ran in grabbing the young woman before the whole place went up. Toddler still crying loudly. The young woman came out coughing. She walked over to their jeep trying to catch her breath.

"We have to find his parents", said the young woman.

"But Max and Liz fled Roswell like a year ago", answered the Chris person.

Liz gasped. She knew who the little boy was. This was baby Zan, Max's son.

"Kivar is after Zan he needs to be with his parents", said the young woman.

"Then let's find them", answered Ava holding the child.

The young woman nodded her head looking directly at Liz. She looked like she was going to say something when the focus shifted and Liz was in a room strapped to a table.

"Welcome Liz Parker, no Liz Evans now isn't it? I hope you enjoy your stay here. You will be here for long time", said the agent.

She could hear Max, Isabel, Kyle, Michael and Maria screaming in the glass mirrors that separated their rooms. The agent looked down at Liz and smirking. Her gown was open and she felt the knife pierce her skin. He dragged it fast. She heard screaming but she didn't realize that it was her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh", yelled Liz getting up.

Michael swerved the car hard to the left stopping it to look back to see what was happening.

"They are coming, they are coming", said Liz crying.

Max was trying to calm her down.

"Liz, who, Liz who?"", asked Max.

"FBI, they are coming we get caught", said Liz trembling hard.

Isabel looked at Liz and knew she spoke the truth. They weren't safe. They were so concentrated on Liz that they didn't even hear the car come up. The next thing they knew they were surrounded.

"Get out of the car with your hands up", said the Agent.

They knew this was the end. They had one year of peace now it was over. They had been caught. Michael looked at Maria that was trembling in fear. She knew as well as the rest of the people in the car, that they were going to the place that Max had been in almost 3 years ago.

"Ahh the young teens that thought they could run from the law. It's pretty amusing really", said the agent.

Max looked across from him seeing Liz strapped to a table. His heart was pounding a mile a minute. He never wanted his wife or his family her. He knew what they did to people in here. His wife, his beautiful wife, was in a place he promised that he would never let her see.

"Let's begin shall we", said the agent smirking.

He walked next to Liz. She looked at him head on. She saw his smirking face and she knew what he would say next.

"Welcome Liz Parker, no Liz Evans now isn't it? I hope you enjoy your stay here. You will be here for long time", said the agent.

Hold your breath. I know the pain is coming. He looks like he is enjoying it. Max, my sweet Max, I hear him crying yelling. My best friend Maria cursing up a storm. This is the end isn't it? I feel the blood rush to my mouth. I look at him, he look surprised. Blood to the mouth was a clear indication that death was going to come quick. I never thought I would die like this.

"What is going on", asked the agent looking down at the young woman that had a blank stare on her face.

"Lizzzzzzzz", yelled Max hitting the glass.

Tears fell down his face. The agent reached over checking for a pulse when mayhem ensued. He looked up gasping at the person standing in front of him.

"Nice to see you again", said the woman before reaching over grabbing his throat and snapping it.

The agent gave her a look of shock before hitting the ground. He was dead she knew. She looked at the young woman on the table and the five other people screaming. She reached over checking for a pulse and sighed in relief when she found on.

"Well Liz Evans, it's time to meet your son", said the young woman.

She walked over hitting the release button opening the other cells. The one they called Max, ran towards his wife.

"We have to leave now", said the young woman when she saw him trying to heal his wife.

He looked conflicted.

"She will make it, but we have to leave now if we want to make it", said the young woman.

"Who are you", asked the girl named Maria.

The young woman didn't answer only pulled out her gun making the group step back.

"Let's go", said the young woman.

They followed her out. Agents came at them but Michael held them off. There was one agent that tried t get fresh in the young woman's opinion, she shot him point blank between the eyes. He didn't even have the time to blink. Everyone stared at her but she said nothing. She ran ahead, another agent came running towards them, she shot him too but she didn't kill him she looked at him dying but said nothing. Max looked at his wife in his arms. She looked so pale, so dead. It took everything in him not to choke on his sob. His wife was dying in his arms. He knew that he had to get out of here quickly. The woman they were following killed three people already. It was like she didn't even care. He didn't know whether or not to trust her but he had no choice. He came this far.

"Chris I'm almost out", said the girl pulling out her cell phone.

Kyle looked at the girl. Isabel clutched his hands trying not to panic. She was beyond scared now. Liz looked almost like the dead. She felt the bile rising to her throat. They followed the woman out. They saw a jeep at the entrance.

"Ava", yelled the woman.

Isabel actually stopped at that name. She almost cringed when she saw the young woman in front of them.

"Let's go", said the young woman again.

Michael looked at Max asking him if they should trust this group. Max nodded his head in agreement. They followed the group. Michael pulled Maria onto his lap holding her tightly. He breathed in slowing trying to stop his racing heart. He could see Kyle doing the same thing with Isabel. Max looked at his wife trying not to cry. He looked ahead at the people. He saw two young children in the front. A little girl and from where he was sitting a little boy. The little boy was whimpering even though Ava was trying to calm him down. Chris, he supposed that was Chris was driving while the woman that pulled them off the base, he still didn't know how she managed to do that. They were only there for maybe three hours. It was like she knew or something. But that was impossible right? The little boy started whimpering louder. Ava tried to calm him down.

"Chris pull over there", said the young woman.

He nodded his head. The young woman got out of the car. Making the rest of them do the same with a nod of her head.

"You probably have a lot of questions but we have to heal Liz first, or least he does", said the young woman pointing to the young boy in Ava's hands.

Max whipped his head up.

"What?", asked Max looking confused.

"Trust me", said the young woman taking the young boy from Ava's hands.

It was then they got a clear look at the boy.

"Max", whispered Maria.

Max stared trying to breath.

"Come on Zan, have to heal mommy, okay", whispered the young woman.

Everyone heard though. The little boy looked at her with tears in his eyes before nodding his head. The young woman placed him next to Liz was still in Max's arms. She held his hand and nodded her head. He rubbed his little fist across his eyes and reached out and touched her hair. He smiled at Max.

"Purty", said Zan smiling.

He had all his baby teeth in. Max couldn't help it but he smiled at the young boy. His son. He knew. He looked so much like him. Zan reached over.

"Mommy", said Zan kissing her forehead.

Max gasped at that. He looked at the young woman.

"I'll explain later, let him do this, he has to", said the young woman.

Max nodded his head trying not to let his frustration come through. Zan reached again placing his hands against her chest. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Max gasped at the small green glow that seemed to be glowing around his son and wife. He couldn't understand it. He was in shock. Tess had told them that he was human. Another lie. What happen next made everyone gasp in shock. There shooting through the air was the V symbol. The symbol was glowing on Zan's hand and Liz's chest.

"Mommy", whispered Zan again.

He smiled and gave small giggle when Liz eye's opened.

"Mommy", said Zan again.

Liz looked at the boy in front of her and smiled hugging him to her chest.

"Yes baby I'm your mommy", said Liz.

Everyone looked at Liz in shock.

"Would someone mind telling me what the hell is going on?", shouted Michael.

"And who are you?", asked Maria.

"My name is Serena, I'm a friend", said Serena.

Liz's head whipped up at that. But she was distracted when another little voice shouted,

"Mommy", yelled the little girl rushing into her mother's arms.

Liz gasped when she saw the little girl's eyes. Light brown just like Zan her husband. She would know she looked into those eyes for as long as she could remeber. The little girl was hugging Serena.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Look we are too in the open here", said Chris looking at Serena.

Serena nodded her head carrying her daughter in her arms. The little girl looked at her mother's expression.

"Sad mommy?" asked the little girl shrugging her shoulders.

"No baby, just tired", whispered Serena kissing her forehead and walking towards the car getting out her bags.

Serena walked over to Liz giving her a Winnie the Pooh bag.

"It's Zan's things", said Serena.

"My home is about a 15 minute walk form here. We can't use the car because I made sure that it was hidden well enough, I'll answer your questions after I put my baby to sleep", said Serena sighing.

"No baby, mommy, big girl, you say member", said the little girl.

Serena smiled down at the little girl.

"Aves get the rest of our stuff, plus the stuff we brought for them", said Serena looking at the other girl.

I looked around at my friends that were basically staring at Serena. They all wondered who she was. I know Maria knows at least she knows that name Serena and how she is connected to us. It's weird you know, even though Future Max mentioned her, I never thought I would be meeting her face to face since I changed the future. Or at least I thought I did. It's becoming clearer to me that maybe just maybe I didn't change it after all. I pick up Zan in my arms. I know Max wants an explanation, I really want to give him one but it is still new to me. I feel this little boy, much like a feel Max. I know why I'm his mother. I know the responsibilities that go along with it, but I'm not scared. It's right in a way that few things have been right with me before. I see Maria giving me a weird look and I know she is dying to ask but she is keeping her curiosity tamed at least for now. It's difficult for her because she is curious person by nature. .She must be wondering if I lost my ever loving mind. As far as she knew, Zan was Max and Tess's son not Max and my son. It's hard to explain but I will as soon as we get to the house. My powers have been going a little crazy lately, and I didn't piece all my visions together until tonight. I know they are going to be a little hurt especially Max when he finds out how much of my visions I have been keeping form him. It wasn't that I intentionally did that, I just have to get my head around it. I needed to make sure that they were right and not just wishful thinking. It's hard sometimes to keep something from the people I love but I couldn't tell them. It would be my son in my danger then possible. It's crazy how my life is now a days.

"We are here", said Chris opening the door to this two story house.

It's actually very beautiful. I thought we were going to be living in a shack or something but this place it really nice.

"Liz, Zan sleeps with my daughter in her room. There are bunk beds there", said Serena showing Liz were to carry a now sleeping Zan.

Liz followed Serena with Max on her tail. She heard Chris ask if anyone wanted something to drink before she left the room. Serena gently placed her daughter onto the top bunk. Serena brushed her hair away form her face kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight, my sweet", whispered Serena before climbing down the ladder and looking at Max and Liz.

"I'll give you a few minutes", said Serena walking out of the room quietly shutting the door behind her.

Max stood back and watched Liz place Zan gently on the bed. She reached over and kissed his forehead making his son sigh in his sleep. Max's heart constricted at the picture that his wife and son gave. He wanted to ask her what was going on but he knew especially now not to question what Liz did. He learned that question long ago. She was always trying to protect him and only him. He made too many mistakes already not listening to what she had to say. He wouldn't make that same mistake twice. Max walked over and kissed his son's forehead also and felt tears come to his eyes. He never thought that he would see his son again. It killed him to give his son away. He knew now it would be impossible to do that. Once was hard enough, he couldn't give his son away again.

"Don't be mad at me Max when we hear what I have to say in that living room", said Liz looking up at her husband that had tears in his eyes.

Max nodded his head.

"Okay", whispered Max.

They walked out to see everyone sitting in the living room with drinks in their hands waiting for the two of them.

"I guess I'll start", said Serena getting up.

"My name is Serena, I'm completely human or at least I was", said Serena.

"This is Chris is my brother, and I guess you all know Aves", said Serena.

"I guess if you ask me questions then I'll know where to begin", said Serena looking at the group in front of her.

"Alright I got one, how did you know that we were being held in that place", chocked out Maria.

"I knew because I get visions of the future and of the past", answered Serena truthfully.

"I thought you were human?", asked Kyle trying to keep his worry away from his voice.

He didn't trust easily.

"I am, I was, I mean biologically I am human, I just have these gifts I should say", answered Serena.

"Rena", whispered Chris.

"Look I just know stuff okay, look, I had this weird vision that we guys were in trouble and I know that I couldn't let anything happen to you, we were looking for you anyway", said Serena pacing her living room floor.

"Okay I guess I have a question Liz why in the world is Zan calling you mom, and Serena you knew that too, why is Zan calling her mom?", asked Isabel.

"Because she is his mother", answered Ava.

"Zan doesn't let anyone hold him, he was whimpering in my arms, He hates when anyone touches him, Liz is his mother", said Ava.

"But how last time I checked Zna was Tess's", said Michael.

"NO she is not", answered Serena angrily.

Chris placed his arms around her trying to calm her down.

"Okay then explain it to me", said Michael looking at the woman.

"Antar has a different set of rules, you can't have a child together unless both parties consent it", answered Liz.

Even shifted their attention towards her.

"We all know that Tess's main goal was to come here get pregnant and hand you three over, but it wasn't working. Max didn't want to be with her. I pushed him to be with her thinking I was doing the right thing. I told you all about future Max, even he believed the they should be together. But we were wrong. It was already too late for Max to be with Tess at least in a King and Queen way. He couldn't give her what she wanted more then life itself. He couldn't give her the position by his side as queen because he had already given it to some one else", said Liz looking at her friends.

"You", answered Isabel.

Liz nodded her head.

"Max you remember the first time you saw me right, I was in the yard playing and you had just gotten off the bus", asked Liz.

Max nodded his head.

"I remember", said Max smiling.

"I'll never forget that day", said Max.

"Remember we were in the same class too, I sat in front of you", said Liz.

Max once again nodded his head.

"I volunteered to not have recess so I could feed the hamster the class pet, and you did too", said Liz.

Max nodded his head again. He remembered everything about that day.

"We were feeding the hamster when it ran out of the cage, we made a grab for it but it ran, we finally found it and it was hurt. I don't know why I didn't remember it before, but Max the day you healed me wasn't the first time I saw you using your powers. I remember you healing that hamster. I looked shocked but you looked at me pleading for me not to tell anyone. I promised that I would keep your secret", said Liz.

"I don't remember that", said Max looking at Liz confused.

"I know you don't, do you remember that we only had that teacher for only two days before he retired for some reason", said Liz.

Max once again nodded his head.

"There was a reason for that", said Liz.

"Why Liz?", asked Maria looking for an answer to this confusing story.

"That man Max, Mr. Raddish, he was Nasedo", said Liz.

Everyone sat back in shock.

"Max, Tess was in our classroom also", said Liz.

"I remember everything, that day, Max we made a promise to each other that day, we promised to be together forever", said Liz.

"That's not possible", said Michael.

"It's true, you guys weren't the only ones in that class neither", said Chris.

"Serena and I were in your class, but you don't remember us. We didn't remember that we were in Roswell either until recently. Nasedo got that Tess girl to but the mind warp on us. Serena was supposed to bump into Max and push him into Liz so that they would be together earlier", said Chris.

"But I never got the chance, I was mind warped and I went outside for recess. But somehow fate wanted it's way making Max have the courage to ask to feed the hampster with Liz. But Nasedo couldn't let that happen, he knew that Liz was meant to be with Max but his plan wouldn't work so he erased you memories of being there that day. Also he tried to lessen the drive for Max to want Liz. But that backfired on him. Because no matter how hard he tried with his mind games he couldn't stop Max from wanting Liz", said Serena.

"Whoa", said Kyle.

"Okay but how is Zan Liz's son?", asked Maria.

"Liz you want to answer this?", asked Serena.

"Yeah I want to", said Liz.

"Future Max when he came here he messed with the timeline in a major way, he didn't know the damage that he would cause when he decided to take a trip back in time. Anyway I guess I can explain this. Umm time is a continous thing, he never stops. You could sleep for hours but time will move whether you are there or not. Anyway Future Max and I at least the future version of my self had a son, Zan. Just like the Zan upstairs. He was about three years old when we were attacked and he was killed. My future self never believed he was gone though. She kept hearing him. Future Max was destroyed because he thought he was losing his wife. So they concocted this plan to go to the past and stop us from ever being together in the first place, so my future self wouldn't feel this pain. But my future self was right. Zan wasn't meant to die. It wasn't his time. He was waiting for his tome to come back. But we made a mistake. He tried to change the past", explained Liz.

"Okay I'm still not getting it", said Michael.

"Zan that Zan upstairs is a gift from the angel of Destiny", said Liz.

Michael looked confused but Maria got it.

"So he is not biologically yours but his soul is yours", said Isabel getting it too.

"No he is biologically mine", said Liz.

"Now I'm lost", said Maria.

"That night Max, the night you slept with Tess", said Liz.

Max looked down in shame. Liz walked up to him tilting his head back.

"That's the night you brought me my son", said Liz.

"The angel of Destiny, he knew that he had to right the wrong and the only way to do that was to bring forth the child that was mine and Max's", said Liz.

Liz looked at Serena for help.

"It might have been Tes's body but it wasn't Tess that you slept with", said Serena.

Michael looked at them ready to go into a protest.

"What?", yelled Michael.

Max even looked confused.

"The Angel of Destiny knew that you had a fight, it just wouldn't be possible for you to have slept with Liz's body that night, but he knew that Zan was important, too important for let an argument between you two stop him from being conceived. Max you thought you slept with Tess, Tess thought you slept with her, shit you all thought that but that night Max, you slept with Liz. It's kind of like body switching", said Serena.

"I'm still confused", said Maria.

"Alright, that night, when you thought Tess there, it wasn't a mind warp or nothing like that it was just your brain not registering what your heart and soul knew", said Serena.

"That night Max, we were together, Tess's body was just a vessel, it wasn't her", said Liz.

"It's confusing I know but it's like a spiritual thing. The body means nothing it's just a shell that holds that soul. Anyway, Max never looked at the body he was umm making love to he was looking at the face. If he did, he would have noticed that the body was mine. It's hard to explain, sometimes I get a head ache thinking about it", said Liz.

"Alright let me see if I could get this straight, this Angel guy wanted baby Zan to be born, but he knew that Max and Liz wouldn't be up to it so he created a way for you to be with Max without actually being with him. Your body was there, so I'm assuming that's why Zan is biologically yours, Max is that why you said the sex was weird", asked Michael.

"Kind of I mean it's like my body wasn't really there, my mind was disconnected or something", said Max.

"Disconnected, that's actually a good explanation, the whole experience wasn't for pleasure it was to bring forth Zan that's all", said Serena.

"What about the hour long orgasm", asked Michael.

Max winced and blushed at that. He couldn't believe that he actually told Michael something to personal.

"Wow hour, shit, but I don't think it was the orgasm alone it was Zan being created, maybe it was baby Zan being transfer into Tess's body, his DNA fusing with Liz;'s not allowing Tess's junk DNA to take over, and Liz leaving and going back to her own state of mind. This is plainly a metaphysical thing, it's hard to explain because we are not God or whatever it's called", said Serena.

"I think I just got a headache", said Kyle.

"Liz how did you know all of this?", asked Isabel.

"I have been getting visions, Max the day you gave up Zan, I thought I was feeling only your pain, but it was mind too, Zan bound himself to me", said Liz.

"Remember that week, I was holding him, he tried to", said Liz blushing.

Isabel bust out laughing.

"What?", asked Chris looking confused.

"Zan tried to get breast milk, He just kept trying and started getting fussy when Liz refused him her chest", said Maria laughing.

Liz blushed harder.

"Umm that's probably when he bound you together", said Serena.

"Bound?", asked Max.

"Yes every child and mother has a bound but since your situation was kind of unusual he knew he had to do it anyway possible especially how Tess treated him up there", said Serena.

She gasped when she said that, she wasn't going to tell them anything about Zan's stay on Antar.

"What do you mean?", asked Liz looking at Serena.

"Umm", said Serena looking down.

"Spit it out", yelled Liz.

"He was tortured", said Serena.

Liz visibly paled at that.

"That", was the only thing that came out of Liz's mouth.

Maria shook with anger herself. How could a person do that to a little boy.

They sat in silence for 15 minutes before Michael asked Serena, "Who is the father of your baby?", asked Michael.

Serena looked down.

"Yeah your daughter looks just like Max, don't tell me that's Max's daughter right?", asked Isabel.

Serena's face paled. What she was going to say would hurt him.

"Right?", asked Isabel again.

"Umm".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"NO he is not her father, that's kind of impossible, see I only met Max today", said Serena looking down.

"There is something that you are not telling us", said Isabel.

"Umm, yeah kind of, this is kind of hard", said Serena.

"Just tell us", said Liz looking at the woman in front of them.

"Okay, I got pregnant when I was 16, umm, I was kind of freaked out you know. I didn't know what I was going to do. Anyway, I went to this coffee shop outside of Roswell, New Mexico", said Serena.

"What were you doing in Roswell?" asked Michael.

"I was trying to find the people that killed my daughter's father", said Serena.

Everyone looked at her and everything clicked.

"Zan, Zan's the father", said Maria.

Serena nodded her head.

"Yeah he didn't know though, I found out he was killed, I was in a fit of rage, I guess", said Serena taking a sip of her soda.

"Okay umm, I got captured, I'm not going to beat around the bush, you know", said Serena.

Tears came to her eyes. Max looked pale.

"Did they?" asked Max.

"Yes, everything they did to you they did to me, with the exception of one thing", said Serena.

"Max I know you don't want to know this but you have to know, Max they were using your umm your", said Serena trying to look away from the prying eyes.

"His what?" asked Kyle sitting up.

"His sperm", answered Michael looking disgusted.

Liz looked sick at that and ran out of the room. Max just looked down trembling. Ava looked on in shock. Chris couldn't even say anything. Michael looked ready to smash things. Maria got up and went to find Liz.

"They didn't know I was already pregnant, they were trying to in pregnant a human", said Serena looking down.

She closed her eyes trying to get rid of the memories of how they treated her in there. How they exactly try to get her pregnant. She was never that scared as she was that night. Max got up when he heard Liz throwing up in the bathroom. He was trembling walking down the hallway. Maria saw him and got up from rubbing Liz's back. Maria looked at him and hugged him close to her.

"We are here for you", whispered Maria before walking out of the room.

Liz was crying out loudly.

"It's my fault, if you didn't save me, god", whispered Liz.

Max bent down wiped her face and kissed her forehead.

"We had this conversation before Liz, the day I saved you was the day my life began", said Max.

He hugged her tightly trying to keep the trembles from his body. He tried to keep inside but when he looked at Liz the damp broke. He sobbed in her arms as she rocked him back and forth. He clutched her shirt trying to keep her with him. He looked scared.

"Max show me", whispered Liz.

Max shook his head.

"NO, no one can see that", said Max.

"Please, I need to share your pain", said Liz.

Max tears fell from his face as he held her head looking deeply into her eyes.

Flashes…………….

"Max, Max get up", said Agent Pierce looking at the semi-conscious boy strapped to the table.

"Now on to the next phase, let's see if your swimmers are human", said Agent Pierce smirking.

Max struggled, pulling the robes the bound his hands and feet.

"NO", whispered Max because he didn't even have the strength to move let alone speak.

He felt his scrubs being removed. He shivered from the cold. He was scared. God they weren't going to do this to him. Liz, please Liz, need Liz whispered Max in his head.

"Get him aroused", whispered Pierce to the mask man next to him.

Max's eyes were glazed. He tried to move when he felt a big cold hand clamp down on his penis. He shuddered again. He had tears in his eyes.

"Please don't do this, don't do this", whispered Max trying to keep his tears at bay.

"It's not working sir", whispered the masked man next to him.

There seemed to be more people in the room. They were swirling around him. He needed out. God he needed to get out of here. Liz, need Liz.

"Umm maybe a visual will help", whispered Pierce.

He took out his VR game and placed it on Max's head. Max didn't even struggle. He knew it was futile.

"Well, Max you don't seem to be getting aroused, seems to me you need a little motivation", whispered Pierce into his ears.

Max shook form fear again. He tried to close his eyes but Pierce smacked him.

"Keep them open", whispered Pierce.

"Well since you are teen boy, let's see if this would help", said Pierce showing him various pictures of nude models.

He noticed nothing happen.

"Not your cup of tea, what about this", said Pierce showing him a picture of Liz smiling.

"Ah Liz is what gets you off", whispered Pierce looking at a now semi-erect Max.

Tears spilled down Max's face, down his cheeks, down his chin, each drop hit his scrubs.

"Sorry, so sorry", whispered Max looking at Liz.

He couldn't help it he was always aroused around her.

"What about this, this is my creation", whispered Pierce.

Max saw Liz in a bathing suit. Max couldn't help himself and he became painfully aroused.

"No", whispered Max, tears choked him when he felt the cold, latex hand clamp down on his erection pumping hard and fast.

He felt sick. He threw up on the floor next him. He continued to dry heave until his body shook with sobs.

"Ahh, clean up this mess", said Pierce looking disgusted at Max.

Pierce pulled off the VR game and Max looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"Why?" was the only thing he could ask.

"Because I can", whispered Pierce smirking. Max closed his eyes.

End Flash…………………

"Did the samples work?" asked Michael looking at Serena.

"No, none of the women before me worked, they thought it worked with me because they took a pregnancy test. They didn't know that that baby wasn't Max. They did an amino for me and since Zan and Max are identical they thought it was his. I never refuted it. I just didn't want them using any more of Max's stuff I guess", said Serena.

She shook from the memory. Those cold hands and that smirk on Agent Burns face. She trembled with anger.

"You don't have to worry about Max's samples though", said Chris.

"Why?" asked Kyle.

He was still trying to process everything that Serena said.

"Blew up the base", said Serena.

"They didn't know that I had powers, they didn't drug me, and I waited awhile. They had decided to rip my child from me, I knew I couldn't stay. I went ballistic when they told me that they wanted to kill my child. I don't remember everything that happened but I do remember the base going up in a large blast and Chris standing next to me", said Serena trying to shake the memories from her mind.

Serena got up suddenly walking out of the room. They all stared after her.

"She needs time", whispered Chris.

His sister was in pain all the time. She may act like she has not remorse for killing people but she did. It ate her up inside but she had no choice. Serena walked up to her daughter's room peaking inside, both the kids were sleeping. She quietly shut the door before walking into her room and closing the door. She looked around and sat down on the edge of her bed. She shivered again. Her room was warm but she felt chill. She rubbed her arms up and down trying to stop the shivers. She trembled all over. She didn't even realize that she was sobbing until she felt herself getting a headache. She sat on the ground rocking back and forth trying desperately to stop the pain that consumed her. This wasn't an unusual occurrence, but tonight she cried harder then she ever did. She cried for her soul. She knew that she couldn't save it. She knew she needed saving. Her soul needed it badly. She killed so many people. She cried for them. She cried for Max, for Liz, and for the father that never met his daughter.

"Zan", whispered Serena rubbing her arms up and down trying to soothe her pain.

It was overwhelming and consuming. She couldn't breath. She felt like she was dying. She heard the door open but she couldn't stop. Her brother sat next to her not saying a word he pulled her into his arms. He laid his chin on her head and held her body that racked with sobs. He felt the pain as if it were his own. He said nothing. He knew that she didn't want to hear anything, all she needed was to be held.

"Zan", whispered Serena crying over and over again.

"Zan", said Serena.

Chris tried to keep his tears at bay. She started yelled over and over his name. Max and Liz stood outside of Serena's door and sighed. Max ran his fingers through Liz's hair. She had tears running down her face.

"Oh Max", whispered Liz with tears spilling form the corners of her wide eyes.

Max hugged her closely. By that time everyone was standing in the hallway. Ava looked at them and heard Serena yelling out Zan's name. It broke her heart. She had to admit she was jealous of Serena. Zan loved her. She knew, she wasn't that naïve. But she couldn't hate Serena, she had become her strength and Chris had become what Zan couldn't be, her friend, her lover, and her soulmate. Ava walked past Max opening the door and walking in and closing behind her. What she saw broke her heart. Chris held a wailing Serena in her arms. She kept repeating Zan's name over and over again. Ava felt the tears spill down her cheeks. After all this time she still missed him too. The pain of losing him still ripped through her heart. She walked over and sat next to them. She cried with them.

"Zan", yelled Serena.

She looked into Chris's eyes.

"Please Zan", yelled Serena shaking with grief. His face flashed continuously in front of her. Maria hugged Michael while tears spilled from her own eyes. They never heard such sounds of pain before. Isabel held onto Kyle trying to keep her own tears at bay. The door opened and both kids walked out. Zan walked up to Liz.

"Mommy, wat de matta?", asked Zan looking at Liz.

Liz picked him up and held him close to her body. The little girl looked at the group standing outside of her mother's door. She walked towards her mother's room hearing her mother crying out. She opened the door slowly. Chris looked up to see his niece standing there. Serena had calm down a bit but she was still trembling.

"Sammie", whispered Chris.

Sammie walked towards her uncle and mother. She reached and touched her mother's tear stained face.

"Mommy, don't cry", whispered Sammie.

Serena pulled Sammie into her arms holding her tightly, tears escaped her eyes, while she whispered once more, "Zan".

A man shot up in bed. "Ahhhh", yelled the man.

The woman sleeping next to him shifted.

"What's wrong honey", whispered the blond haired woman.

"Nothing baby, nothing is wrong Tess", said the man .

"Okay, go back to sleep Zan", whispered Tess kissing him gently before closing her eyes.

Zan lay awake trying to understand what his dream meant. Who was the beautiful red haired girl and who was the little girl standing next to her? Zan sighed before he closed his eyes joining his girlfriend in sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chris walked out into the hallway to find everyone standing there. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He and Serena were twins. They looked very similar with the exception of hair color while he was a blond his sister was a red head.

"Umm hey, Liz and Max you can take that room right there I know you want to be close to Zan, um the rest of you follow me", said Chris.

Liz and Max made their way to Zan and Sammie's room to but him back to bed. Zan looked at both of them and gave a shy smile. He was only two years old and he didn't understand what was going on but he knew something wasn't right.

"Mommy?", asked Zan.

Liz lifted her head up smiling at the little boy. He look so much like Max even down to the large ears. He got a little bit of her too, the same nose and same hair color but other than that he was all Max.

"Yes baby?", asked Liz tucking him into bed.

"Love you", whispered Zan somewhat unsure of what her reaction would be.

He knew this was his mother but he wondered why she left him with those other people and that bad yellow haired lady that hurt him.

"Love you too baby", whispered Liz kissing his forehead.

"Daddy?", asked Zan.

Max almost gasped outloud. This was the firs time that his son called him daddy.

"Yeah pal?", asked Max trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Love you", whispered Zan before turning on his side and falling asleep.

Liz sat on the edge of the bed with Max standing next to her and watched their little boy sleep.

Chirs walked down stairs to their basement that was full done with two rooms a small kitchen, small living room and one bathroom.

"You guys can stay here. Serena made sure that there were towels, and stuff like that so you won't have to worry. She also said something about girl things for you girls, umm I really don't want to know", said Chris giving a disgusted look which made Michael and Kyle bust out laughing.

Maria and Isabel just glared at their boyfriends. When Chris turned to leave Isabel called out, "Is she okay?".

Chris nodded his head and looked up at the group.

"To tell you the truth some days are okay but some days like tonight it takes a toll on her. I know she comes off as this hard person but she is not, it's her way of dealing. She misses him, I know she does. It kills her that she has to raise Sammie without a father. She knows me and Aves are there for her but she still wants Zan to be you know", said Chris.

Isabel nodded her head. She understood that.

"She will be back to her normal self by tomorrow, just don't bring it up, she doesn't like showing emotions but tonight she couldn't hold it back much longer, I'm surprised she had lasted this long without breakdown today especially going back into that place", said Chris shuddering.

He remembered the time when he went looking for her. She had been missing for weeks. Their parents didn't really care about them Serena was all he had left. He was scared something happened to her or she tried to hurt herself after she found out that Zan was killed. He never saw his sister so devastated before. That's when her transformation started. Serena hasn't smiled once since the day she found out that Zan was killed. And that killed him.

"Oh Max he is so beautiful", whispered Liz stroking Zan's back.

"I missed so much of his life", said Liz looking so sad.

"I know but we will get to see the rest", whispered Max.

"God I can't seem to move, I don't want to miss anything", said Liz.

Max nodded his head.

"He is not going anyway, let's get some sleep sweetheart", said Max pulling Liz away from the room.

They entered their room and lay out of the bed.

"Do you think that Serena is going to be okay?", asked Liz looking into her husband's eyes.

"I don't know Liz, I really don't", whispered Max pulling her a little closer to his body.

The Next Morning…………….

"Alright pancakes are almost done", said Serena looking at Sammie and Zan that were at the kitchen table coloring in their coloring books in their pjs.

They looked up at her and smiled. This was a routine that they had. Serena would get up early and cook breakfast for the house while the kids sat at the table coloring. Serena came to the table and placed one large pancake on each of the plates set out in front of Zan and Sammie.

"Yummy", giggled Sammie swinging her legs back in forth in obvious excitement.

"Alright let me get the syrup and we will decorate these pancakes alright", said Serena looking at the two children in front of her.

Liz and Max entered the kitchen still in their own pjs.

"Hey take a seat food is almost done", said Serena with her back to them.

Max took a seat across from Zan and Sammie while Liz sat next to her little boy. Serena brought the syrup and began drawing these happy faces and then sprinkled it with sugar and add cherries for eyes. The two kids looked excited.

"Alright my little ones eat up", said Serena.

"Liz help Zan he tends to get messy, wait for me Sammie", said Serena.

"Mommy me a big girl now can do it", said Sammie pouting.

"I know you can but I can help you are never to big to get help", said Serena.

Sammie nodded her head at this and waited for her mother to place pancakes in front of Max and Liz.

"Thank you", said Max.

Serena nodded her head.

"Well my brother eats like a pig so I made a lot for the rest of them", said Serena avoiding looking at both Max and Liz.

She seemed nervous around them. She knew that they all heard her last night. It wasn't that she hated them for listening but she was more embarrassed for showing them her weakness. She hated feeling weak. Serena heard the rest of them coming into the kitchen. They looked at her but said nothing.

"Alright pancakes", said Chris rubbing his hands together with a big smile on his face.

Ava rolled her eyes at him. He could be such a big kid sometimes but she loved him. They all took a seat while Serena placed a large pile of pancakes in front of them. Kyle and Michael looked ready to pounce. Serena sat down next to Sammie and aided her daughter. She heard them talking around her but she never got into their conversation.

"Alright baby one more bite", said Liz helping Zan cut the pancake to put it into his mouth.

Max just had this goofy smile on his face. He had never been this happy before. It was last night that when everything settled down that he realized that he and Liz had a child together. The woman he loved created a child with him. He couldn't keep the grin of his face after that. He shifted his attention over to where Serena was also helping her daughter. He felt a small jolt of pain run through him. He felt so badly that she had to raise that beautiful girl alone. That little girl deserved a father.

"So Sammie tell me about yourself", said Max smiling.

Serena looked up at that question. She looked at him and gave him a grateful look. She didn't know why she did but she wanted him to know that she was thankful that he wanted to know her daughter.

"Umm Mr. Max I'm tree years old, love colorin, and mommy is the bestest in whole wide world", said Sammie looking at Max.

"What else you like to do?", asked Max smiling at the little girl that had his eyes and his hair coloring.

She looked like she could be his daughter, genetically she could have been. Zan and him were more identical then identical twins.

"Lov watchin basketbally with uncle Chris", said Sammie nodding her head and ate another piece of her pancake.

"Ahh you like basketball huh?", asked Max.

"Yeah Mr. Max, me and Zan watch basketbally with uncle Chris", said Sammie smiling at Max.

She liked Mr. Max.

"Yeah daddy I does", said Zan smiling with syrup on his face.

"You do pal, what's your guys favorite team", asked Michael.

"Knicks, but defense sucks", said Sammie and Zan together then pouted.

Michael bust out laughing at that.

"Chris,last time I let you near my child, stop teaching her bad words", said Serena glaring at her brother.

Chris smiled at his sister before reaching over giving high-fives to both Sammie and Zan. Zan giggled.

"Nows only girly basketball", said Zan.

"Girly basketball?", asked Liz looking confused.

"Woman's basketball season", said Maria smiling at how her best-friend fit so easily in the role of mother.

"You watch girl basketball Zan?", asked Isabel smiling at her nephew.

She guessed Sammie was her niece as well because Zan was technically like her brother too. That idea made her smile two people to spoil. Zan nodded his head.

"Um huh, Rena say girly's can play basketbally too, so no discrime anated", said Zan looking at them seriously.

"Discriminate", replied Serena.

Everyone smiled.

"Dat's I say", said Zan pouting.

"Daddy finish pana cakes?", asked Zan titling his head to look at his father that hasn't eaten a thing on his plate.

"Yeah Max is my cooking that bad?", asked Serena teasingly.

"NO I'm just enjoying you know", said Max looking at Zan and Liz interacting.

His smile got even bigger when his son kissed Liz's cheek with his syrup covered mouth. She gave a slightly disgusted face but giggled.

Serena looked at him and nodded her head. She felt a pain shot through her heart. She pushed it down though and concentrated on her daughter instead. Max saw the look of pain pass through Serena's face. He sighed and ate his pancakes.

"Now young lady its time for a bath", said Serena picking up her daughter.

"Ohh bubbles, pwease mommy", said Sammie looking at her with those beautiful eyes of hers.

Serena nodded her head. She couldn't deny her daughter anything when she looked at those eyes of hers. Those eyes that belonged to the man she loved actually still loves.

"Liz, you can bathe Zan after me, his stuff is in the room", said Serena walking out of the room.

"NO like bath Mommy", said Zan pouting.

"Ahh baby you don't want to be a stinky boy right?", asked Liz.

Zan shook his head no.

"NO mommy no stinky boy, I's no smelly bad", said Zan looking at her with syrup all over his face.

Even though she helped him, he insisted on doing most of it himself and most of the pancakes ended up on his face and hands rather than mouth.

"Okay then for you not to be a stinky boy you have to take a bath, your daddy does", said Liz pulling him into her lap.

"Daddy?", asked Zan.

"Yeah I do everyday", said Max smiling.

"Otay only cuz daddy does", said Zan looking at Liz seriously for her to understand that the only reason why he was doing this was because daddy did it.

"Okay baby, only because of daddy", said Liz picking him up.

"Come on Max, our son needs you to bathe him", said Liz.

She giggled at how fast Max got out of his seat to help. Michael looked around the table.

"So we get stuck with the dishes", said Michael in his usual gruff manner.

Maria smacked him over the head as usual also.

"Oww", said Michael rubbing the back of his head.

"You asked for that one", said Chris smiling.

He pulled Ava closer to his body. Ava smirked at him.

"So my lady, do you want to dry the royal dishes", said Chris smirking.

He always made fun of the fact that she used to be Queen even if it was on another planet. Isabel looked at both of them. She thought Ava would get mad but she just giggled instead.

"Ahh that is so not right for a Queen", said Ava laughing but get up to bring the plates over to the sink.

"Rub a dub dubby dubby", sang Sammie loudly while Serena washed her hair.

"Mommy?", asked Sammie.

Serena looked up.

"Why don't I haves a daddy like Zan?", asked Sammie.

She was scared to ask her mother that since she never talked about it before and she always seemed sad when anyone talked about but she wanted to know. Serena's eyes closed a minute before answering. She knew this question would come up soon or later. She hoped it was much later than soon though.

"Um you did baby, he was the best in the whole world but he had to go away", said Serena hoping that it was enough.

But she knew her daughter and it wasn't.

"Why he go away mommy, he not love me?", asked Sammie getting teary eyed.

"God baby he would have loved you but he went away before I could tell him, you see baby he went up into heaven, remember I told you about heaven right. It's the special place where people go, it's beautiful and people become angels. Angels that help protect you", said Serena.

Sammie nodded her head.

"So my daddy, is angel? He protect me?", asked Sammie.

"Yes baby he is protecting you", said Serena finally rinsing her daughter off.

She wrapped her in a large towel drying her curly locks. She was her let little princess.

"Can I see him?", asked Sammie.

"NO baby, but he can see you, he will be always there to protect you even if he is not there physically", answered Serena.

Sammie nodded her head and leaned her head against her mother's chest. She was trying not to cry because she wanted to see her daddy.

"I want to see him mommy", said Sammie tearing up. Big fat tears slid down her face. "It's no fair", whispered Sammie.

Serena closed her eyes holding her weeping daughter close.

"I know you do, I want to see him too", whispered Serena.

"So how's it going with the idiot king", sneered Nicholas looking at Tess that was now sitting across from him.

"Fine but he still won't sleep with me yet, but he is getting close to it", said Tess smirking.

"You sure he doesn't remember anything?", asked Nicholas.

"No he doesn't at all, he barely even remembers his name. All he has is what I told him. That he and Kivar are on the same side and that his brother Max was the enemy along", said Tess smiling.

"Umm I love the new body Nick much better than the old one", said Tess swaying her hips seductively walking towards him.

Nick smiled.

"Well use your pretty mouth for more than talking, come suck it", said Nick pointing the ever growing erection in his pants.

Tess smiled in delight before planting her mouth on his erect penis.

"Ahh that's the shit", whispered Nicholas with his head thrown back.

He pulled her mouth away from his penis.

"Ride it", ordered Nicholas ripping off her underwear and thrusting hard into her body.

"Ahh", yelled Tess.

He paid her no attention. He roughly pulled at her nipples thrusted hard into her whimpering body.

"Such a fucking slut", whispered Nicholas before biting down on her neck.

Tess gasped and came hard onto his penis. He pushed her off his lap and dragged her head back to his penis and shot cum all over her face.

"Ah that's the shit", whispered Nicholas.

Tess wiped her mouth and face licking her finger.

"Next week same time, wear something sexy, and make sure he is not remembering anything", said Nicholas.

Tess nodded her head. Nicholas smacked her ass making her moan.

"Horny bitch aint yah, but not now I have work to do", said Nicholas.

Tess pouted before leaving the compound.

"So is she gonna get the heir out of him?", asked the tall blond walking into the room.

"Ahh yeah she is, come here", whispered Nicholas.

She got undressed and planted her body on his penis and began riding him hard.

"Ahh baby", whispered Nicholas.

"Ride that dick", whispered Nicholas planting kisses on her neck.

"Lonnie", yelled Nicholas coming hard.

Zan bent his head forward against the cool tiles in is bathroom. Tess was out again. He didn't know where she would go and he didn't even care now. He had a name to the beautiful girl in his dreams, "Serena", he whispered smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Serena opened the door to the bathroom with her daughter tucked in her arms. She had dried both their eyes. Liz and Max were standing outside of the door with big smiles on their faces. Zan looked a little disgruntled though because he didn't want to take a bath. Liz and Max you could tell was excited. Sammie was wrapped up in her robe while Serena carried her. She let her down on her feet while she watch in amazement as Sammie whispered in Zan's ear and giggled when he nodded. They touched finger tips and it glowed. Sammie and Zan bust out laughing. Max looked ready to fall on the ground in shock.

"Don't worry Max, they know not to let people on the outside let people see them using their gift", said Serena.

"Umm okay", said Max looking down at the two children that had large smiles on their face.

He couldn't help but return them.

"Don't you smell nice Sammie, had a nice bath?", asked Liz running her hand through Sammie's curly locks.

She smiled and got a flutter in her stomach. She would love to have a little girl with max someday. She wanted Zan to have a sister. Serena saw the look on Liz's face and smile.

"You want another one already?", asked Serena smiling.

Max looked shocked when Liz nodded.

"Not right away I know it's hard now with us on the run, but maybe right, can we Max?", asked Liz smiling at him with large doe eyes.

Max just smiled kissing her forehead.

"Yeah, one day a little sister for Zan", said Max.

Zan looked at Max and Liz and smiled.

"Come on Mommy and Daddy", said Zan with his robe on and flip flops ready to take a bath.

Sammie must have said something to make him change his mind so quickly. Liz smiled at her little boy and kissed him on the cheek making him blush.

"Mommy", whined Zan.

He was only two years old but he seemed wise beyond his years. Serena picked up Sammie and walked into her room.

"Alright baby time for your bath", said Liz taking off his robe while Max filled up the tub with warm water.

"lubbles", said Zan.

Liz giggled at him while filling up the tub with the bottle of bubbles that Serena had left out.

Oh man I'm bathing my son. This feels like a dream come true. He is so beautiful like his father. I understand why Serena has a hard time. Sammie looks just like Zan. She is constant reminder of the man Serena once loved. No one had to tell me that Serena was the love of his life and he was the love of hers. It's clearly shown in every little action that she does. She loves that man. I could understand that. I love my Max the same way.

"Mommy", giggled Zan splashing her in the face.

Liz looked shocked but started giggling. Max just stood back on his knees watching his wife and son interact. Zan started to play with his rubber ducky.

"Ducky, rubler ducky", sang Zan loudly and off key.

He held up the rubber ducky and smiled to his parents.

"Liz do you want another one?", asked Max watching Liz wash Zan's hair.

Liz looked back at him.

"Yeah I know its seems crazy especially on the run but I missed so much of my little boy's life, I just want to know the feeling of being pregnant and giving birth even though I heard it's painful. I want to be able to potty train and breast feed. I know it sounds crazy", said Liz looking back at Zan.

"No it's not crazy, I want those things for you too. I know you missed our little boy's firsts, but he has so many first on the way", said Max hugging his wife.

"Daddy", giggled Zan showing him his toy sailboat.

"What you got their pal?", asked Max kissing his son's wet forehead.

"Boat", said Zan obviously proud of himself.

This is the life. I love it here. But I have a feeling that our joy is only temporary. Its hard sometimes to think that we have good moments followed directly by mad. No one can say that I don't appreciate the good moments because they sometimes feel like they are few and far in between. It sucks but it's our lives. But now I'm more scared because it's not only Max and I anymore we have a little boy to protect now. Just thinking about what Tess might have done to my little boy. If that bitch were alive I would kill her. She hurt my son. No excuses. How could you hurt a little boy that loves pancakes, bedtime stories, and hates taking baths. He is an innocent. But innocent was never something Tess cared about. She always abused and took advantaged of the innocent like Alex. Alex god that name always rips through my heart. My fallen friend. He didn't deserve death. He god, I can't think about this.

"Mommy cwrying?", asked Zan looking at Max for an explanation.

They had just taken him out of the tub and Liz was letting out the water that had filled the tub. She didn't even notice that tears spilled from her eyes until Zan said something. Max looked at her and understood. They could always understand each other's moods.

"Mommy's a little sad so why don't we cheer her up", whispered Max into Zan's ear.

Zan smiled once again at his father. Max was holding him in his arms and they both walked up to Liz and each of them planted a kiss on each side of her face. Liz giggled and smiled at her boys.

"Aww what was that for?", asked Liz smiling at the boys in front of her that were sporting identical smiles.

"Loving you mommy", said Zan reaching out to kiss her once more.

"Love you too baby", whispered Liz.

She reached out and held him in her arms. She took a whiff of his sweet baby smell.

"Honey I'm home", said Tess coming into the door.

Zan was in the bathroom and he gritted his teeth. Something was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it. It was like this was not the life that he was meant to have. He remembered waking up to see his sister Lonnie, his best-friend Rath, Nicholas, and Tess hovering over him. He didn't remember any of them but they told him about his life. He was the second to Kivar and was Kivar's best-friend after Nicholas. At the time he didn't know who he was so he took what they told him at face value. It was weird though. They told him that Tess would be his bride. He knew her on some level just like Rath and Lonnie but his gut told him that this was wrong. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was something that he didn't know and that he should know. Then the dreams started. It was becoming a habit now. He couldn't see the girl's face at first and she was always running away from him. Now he could see her, he could see her clearly. He could remember her name. He also sometimes saw just the little girl that looked like him then sometimes a little boy that looked like him. It was confusing.

When he did see Serena it was like coming home. Shit he knew every angle of her face. He even remembered her voice. But that was crazy right. Why wouldn't they tell him about this girl? She had to be important. Now, he was doubting them. He shouldn't though right. But he couldn't help it. There was something going on and he would find out what. He would keep Serena to himself until he found out more. "In the bathroom", shouted Zan. Tess walked in and shut the door behind her. Zan was standing in the bathroom with just a towel around his waist. Tess licked her lips at the sight. Even though she had just been fucked good and proper just seeing him like this was amazing. He was slightly different than Max. Even though Max had an excellent body Zan was slightly big and he had all the tattoos on his body that drove Tess wild with lust. She wanted him between her thighs but he wasn't giving in. She knew mindwarping him could backfire on her so she tried her seductions.

"Hey baby", whispered Tess into his ear rubbing against him.

"Hey Tess", said Zan not really paying attention to her.

Tess tried once more to get his attention. She kissed his back but he jerked away from her.

"Where were you?", asked Zan looking into her blue eyes.

He saw a flash of something he couldn't put his finger on but from living with her for a little under a year now he knew that look would be followed by a lie. She always lied to him.

"Oh I went to Betty's house then to the mall to check out some clothes that I wanted to boy", answered Tess waving her hand around another sign that she was lying.

Tess reached over trying to take off the towel but Zan moved away.

"I'm not ready", said Zan walking out of the bathroom.

"When are you going to be ready Zan, we have been together for almost a year now and yet you won't sleep with me, I'm your wife Zan", yelled Tess getting a sense of déjà vu from saying that. She clearly remembered telling another king the same thing before leaving the planet. Tess shook her head trying to rid herself of those images.

"NO you are not, at least not in this lifetime, I don't feel comfortable yet, just be patient with me. I just don't not yet", whispered Zan kissing her forehead and cringing on the inside.

Lately whenever he kissed Tess he felt repulsed. He didn't understand why he just did. He knew those dreams of this Serena person was messing with his relationship but he couldn't shake the feeling that this girl was real and was an important factor in his life. And if his so called family didn't tell him about her that means that he knew that they were hiding things from him. He wasn't as stupid as they thought. He knew that both Lonnie and Rath hated him he could feel it. Tess wasn't in love with him; she was using him for a reason. Nicholas shit Zan could barely trust him, but he couldn't remember his past. He needed help and the only way to get that help was to find this Serena person. How was he going to do it though? Surely he could find a way right? Maybe he could try connecting with her, but she was only in his dream. Tonight, he though, tonight I'll try to contact this Serena. He hoped this worked.

The whole day was spent in the house watching TV and hanging out getting to know each other. Max and Liz spent most of their time with Zan. The others understood. Max and Liz had missed out on so much already.

"And then mommy, Sammie turned green hat into blue hat, her mommy not mad though, she smile", said Zan telling them stories of Sammie and him.

"Oh so you and Sammie are friends huh?", asked Max sitting next to his son.

Maria smiled at the group in front of her. Their little boy was a talkative one. He was also very curious about everything because he had the tendency to ask why a lot. Maria knew that Zan got that from Liz.

"Bestest friend", said Zan.

Sammie ran up to him and they touch fingertips again making it glow and giggled. Michael nearly fell out of his seat.

"They always do that, why do you guys do that?", asked Ava.

"ET", said Sammie.

Everyone looked confused but Kyle bust out laughing.

"You don't remember in ET when they did that?" ,asked Kyle.

Everyone smiled at that.

"When did you watch ET Sammie?", asked Serena looking confused.

She never remembered watching that.

"Oh sammie's daddy, looked it at it", said Zan. Serena's eyes bugged out.

"Sammie's dad?", asked Serena.

"Zan, secret member?", said Sammie rolling her eyes.

"Wait a minute, Sammie what is going on?", asked Chris.

"My daddy from Heaven him come in my drweams, he not know I there, but I knows", said Sammie.

Serena got up and started pacing.

"How does he look like Sammie?", asked Chris kneeling in front of her trying not to make her uncomfortable.

"Like Mr. Max, Uncle Chris, he not in the heaven like mom say though, I not know where he is, he looky not know we there, when I drweam I drweam of me and mommy, but he not understanded", said Sammie.

Serena looked at her daughter trying to understand.

"What is his name Sammie", asked Chris trying to see if this was real.

"Oh he gotted the same name as Zan, he name is Zan too", said Sammie with a big smile.

Liz looked at Serena.

"I never told her that", whispered Serena sitting down trying to catch her breath.

"Sammie, when you saw your daddy, did he have like a drawing on his arm like this", asked Liz pulling out a sheet a paper and drawing the four square.

Sammie looked at the drawing and nodded her head.

"Huh uh, and he got lots of dwrawings on his arms", said Sammie.

Zan nodded his head too.

"I sawed it", said Zan smiling.

"Baby what do you mean you saw it, you saw Zan?", asked Liz.

Zan nodded his head.

"When go sleepy bye, seen Sammie's daddy", said Zan.

"He can dream walk", whispered Isabel.

Serena ran out of the room then.

"Wat da matta wit mommy?", asked Sammie.

"Oh she had to go to the potty, tell us more about your daddy", said Michael.

"He not know me, he not member, he with mean yellow hair lady, she not know we in there, she hurted me", said Zan looking like he was going to cry.

"Yellow haired lady?", asked Liz with her heart pounding.

It couldn't be no she was dead.

"Uh huh, looky like Ava", said Zan holding onto Max's shirt.

Max tried to contain his fear.

"Tess", growled out Max.

Liz flew out of her seat grabbing Zan and running to their room and locking the door. She held her little boy tightly. NO she couldn't be alive I saw the base blow up no it couldn't be. She is coming to take my little boy.

"Liz", said Max knocking on the door. Liz moved away from the door.

Zan was still in her arms.

"We have to leave, we have go, please Max, she going to take our little boy away", cried out Liz trying not to panic.

Max walking in and hugged her tightly with Zan in between them.

"No I won't let that happen, not this time", whispered Max.

"Serena? What are you doing?", asked Chris looking panicked.

Serena came into the living room with a shot gun and two small rivals. She was putting bullets in the small guns.

"Shit girl", said Kyle looking at the shot gun in her hand.

Serena had changed her whole outfit. She stood before them in complete black. Serena tucked one of the guns in the back of her pants and placed the other one on the side in a holster. The shot gun she held in her hand. She walked over to where Ava was sitting. Ava looked scared at the look in Serena's eyes. She knew that look. It was the look Serena got before killing people. Ava moved over to Chris and saw her pull out two small knives. She placed on down the front of her shirt and it fit perfectly between her breasts. The other one she placed in her pocket. Serena went over to her daughter that was looking at her.

"Be good okay, I'll see you later", said Serena kissing her forehead.

"Where are you going?", asked Chris.

"To get my man back", answered Serena simply.

"I'm going with you", said Max walking into the room.

"Me too", said Michael already getting up.

"I'm going you may need the 4 square", said Ava.

"Me too", said Isabel getting up.

"Oh no not all of you", said Serena.

"Look what I'm going to do in there, you have to have the stomach to handle it okay", said Serena looking at them.

"We understand", said Max.

"Liz and Maria will stay", said Michael.

Maria looked ready to protest but Michael shot her look telling her not too. Kyle got up.

"Got any more guns, I'm good with them", said Kyle.

Isabel got ready to tell him that he couldn't come.

"No Isabel wherever you go I go", said Kyle.

"You know I'm not letting you do this on your own", said Chris placing his hand on the wall and pushing.

A hole appeared with every type of gun imaginable.

"Damn", said Michael looking in awe.

"Let's go", said Chris after passing everyone a gun.

Max kissed Liz and Zan forehead.

"I'll be back", whispered Max trying to calm her fears.

Liz held onto Zan tighter. Maria moved over to Sammie and hugged her. Serena gave Maria a look of thanks.

"How do you know where he is", asked Max when they were driving.

Serena looked back at him.

"How do you know where Liz is?", asked Serena.

Max nodded his head. They drove in silence. They got to this house far away from civilization. There was only a large factory looking building not to far from it and may one of two houses not to far. Chris parked the car.

"He's in the factory", said Serena with a look of determination.

She walked directly for the building. The two guards didn't even have a chance to be surprised to shot them making them turn into dust. She kicked open the door and what she saw inside made her angry. She pulled out her shoutgun pointing at the blond.

"WE met again bitch where's Zan", yelled Serena pointing the gun directly to her head.

Lonnie was giving who Serena assumed was a man of Kivar's head.

"Ever the fucking hoe", said Serena before shooting her point blank in the head.

The man looked at Serena shocked and little bit afraid.

"Zan?", asked Serena tilting her head to the side pointing the shotgun.

The man just pointed to the direction behind him.

"Thank you, you might want to get cleaned up", said Serena looking at a dead Lonnie with her head in his lap.

The man looked ready to throw up.

"Shit", whispered Michael. Everyone looked ready to throw up. Serena was not kidding when she said that they had to have iron tight stomachs for what she planned to do.

Serena walked to the door kicking it open.

"Honey I'm home", said Serena cocking her gun and pointing it at the people in the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sammie sat on Maria's lap saying nothing. Liz looked at Serena's little girl. She wondered how Serena did this all the time, leaving her little girl, knowing that there was a strong possibility that she may not come back.

God Serena is a brave one. Leaving Zan for even a second makes me miss him like a crazy. I understand that she has to do this to keep Sammie, her, Chris, Ava, and now all of us safe but it seems so harsh for her to carry that burden. Shit Tess is back. She is not getting my little boy no way in hell, I'll skin the bitch alive this time, no mercy I had mercy then but not now never now.

"Liz, what are you thinking?", asked Maria running her hands through Sammie's hair.

The little girl had not said a word since her mother left.

"I'm scared Maria, Tess is alive and god they are going into some battle, I just everyone back here so me and Max can stay with our little boy, we just got him back", whispered Liz kissing a now sleeping Zan's forehead.

"He is beautiful Liz", said Maria smiling at her best-friend.

Liz smiled down at the little boy in her arms.

"Yes he is, he looks so much like his daddy, even got the ears", said Liz.

Maria laughed at this.

"Yeah I noticed, Max could have not done that you know, but I think he looks like you also", said Maria smiling looking at Liz stroking Zan's hair in a soothing manner.

"Well little one, what do you want to do until your mom comes home", asked Maria looking at the little girl in her arm.

Sammie looked at her before letting out a scream,

"Mommyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy".

Maria gasped jumping back when she saw blood flowing from Sammie's stomach.

Serena walked in and what she saw made her cock her gun.

"Get away from him", sneered Serena.

Zan was laying on what appeared to be an operating table, with two men over him. Tess stood over to the side looking at the woman in shock. Serena drew her gun shooting one of the men.

"Do I have to repeat myself?", asked Serena looking at the other man.

The man moved back looking scared of the woman in front of him. Serena walked in followed by the rest of them. Max actually growled at the site of Tess.

"Why are you breathing?", yelled out Max.

Tess smirked at him.

"Didn't think I was actually going to kill myself for you right?", scoffed Tess.

Michael actually had to restraint Max from grabbing Tess's throat. He was that anger. Max never hit a woman. Serena gave her gun to Chris that was standing next to her. She walked slowly to Zan that had his eyes closed. Her hands shook and she trembled. She reached out slowly touching his face. She closed her eyes willing back the sob but she couldn't help it, she broke down in front of everybody sobbing on the floor. She shook with sobs. Chris was going to touch her but Ava placed a hand on his arm stopping him.

"She has to do this", said Ava trying to hold back her own tears.

Zan was alive. Serena covered her mouth with her hand bending down on the floor trying to control her tears. She wiped her tears getting up.

"Zan", whispered Serena brushing her hands on his cheeks once more.

"God Zan", said Serena.

Tess started making a move towards the door.

"If you take one more step the back of your head with be splattered all over the wall over there", said Serena.

"Thought I would forget you, I don't think so", said Serena sneering.

Serena walked slowly towards her, everyone heard her boots hitting the floor. The force that she slammed Tess into the wall made Tess gasped out trying to breath.

"Fix him, little girl, or your life is mine", whispered Serena.

"He is in a coma, fix him before I snap your neck", growled Serena wrapping her hands around Tess's neck crushing her windpipe.

Tess gasped for breath her blue eyes widen in fear. Serena let her go making her fall forward on the ground. Tess tried to get oxygen into her lungs but it was difficult. Serena grabbed her by the back of her neck pulling her by her hair. She dragged her towards Zan.

"Fix him", growled Serena.

"Fix him or I might let you live", whispered Serena into Tess's ear.

Tess looked at her almost trembling in fear at the predator look on Serena's face.

"I'm not like them, I have no problems killing you", said Serena.

"Ahh ever the feisty one, Serena", said a voice behind them.

Serena looked up smirking.

"Nicholas", said Serena glaring at the tall man standing less than ten feet from her.

Max tensed at that and he activated his shield. Serena was too far away. Chris looked at Max. They were both thinking the same thing.

"Fix him", growled Serena once more hitting Tess.

Tess shook but got to work.

"Do you actually think that I'll let you or him or them for that matter walk out of here alive", asked Nicholas smirking.

"I'll leave here like I came in", said Serena simply shrugging her shoulders.

Nicholas's face showed a slight flash of fear. It was quick but Serena saw it. It made her feel good. She wasn't scared to die she never had been. Fear like that kind of disappears when you have been tortured.

"Serena", said a voice behind her. Serena shifted her attention back to Tess and Zan.

"Move", growled Serena pushing Tess out of the way.

She fell in front of Max that still had his shield up.

The room was now filled with about ten of Nicholas's men. Everyone was scared out of their minds but not Serena.

"Zan", whispered Serena grabbing him planting a kiss on him.

Flashes………….

"Zan", yelled Serena giggling ass he carried her piggy back on the way to the club. "Baby girl chill", said Zan laughing at her.

"You are keeping things from me", said Serena looking at him. He was standing in her room looking down at his feet. "If you knew you wouldn't wanna be wit me", said Zna climbing out of the window.

"There sumpthin bout chu baby girl, I don't knows wat it is, but it's special", whispered Zan kissing her softly as they walked in the snow covered streets of NYC.

"Stop lying to me, you don't love me, who is she", yelled Serena hitting Zan on the chest. "No one's no ones can be you", yelled Zan gripping her arms pulling her into a hard kiss. She looked at him in the eyes. She hit him pushing him and climbed on top of him. "I need you", growled Serena straddling him. "You can't handle s me", growled Zan pushing her back and grabbed his jacket heading out of her window. Serena looked at him. He turned back. "I loves you only", whispered Zan.

"What are you doing here Zan", asked Serena trying to act indifferent. He looked at her grabbed her face kissing her passionately. She looked at him and allowed him into her room. They made love that night all night. She gave him her heart and soul that day. He gave her a daughter that night

End Flashes

"I remember", whispered Zan looking at her.

Serena smiled.

"Good to know", whispered Serena.

"Umm guys kind of have problems here", yelled Kyle.

Serena looked up to see them surround and Nicholas no where in sight. That bitch Tess was gone two.

"Ready", whispered Serena smirking.

Zan smiled pulling the gun from the back of her pants. He shot off three rounds hitting three skins quickly making them disappear. He got off the operating room. Serena pulled out her gun shooting off another round. Her and Zan stood back to back. Max dropped his shield letting both Isabel, and Michael getting off rounds. Kyle shot two skins while Ava dropped kicked one making it turn into dust. By the end there were about 2 skins left. Serena pulled out her knife throwing it right between his eyes dusting him. The other one look ready to run but Chris shot him in the back. She heard clapping behind her. She shifted slowly in just about time to see Nicholas holding up his hand about to shot Zan she ran and flew in front of him. The blast hit her squarely in the chest. She flew back with the force of it. Nicholas smiled before disappearing right in front of them. Serena looked into Zan's eyes trying to get air into her lungs. She held onto his shoulders. Zan looked into her eyes holding onto her waist trying to keep his balance. Chris had seen his sister take the hit, he felt everything go into slow motion.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo", yelled Chris running towards her.

But he was too late.

"Serena, god no Serena don't do this", yelled Zan holding onto her chest trying to stop the bleeding.

He was frantic trying to hold it in. Max ran towards him but before he could Serena looked up at Zan smiling.

"Take care of our daughter, tell her I love her, I love you too Zan, miss you", whispered Serena smiling before coughing up blood.

Zan closed his eyes trying to heal her.

"Too late", whispered Serena clutching his shoulders before falling back closing her eyes taking one last deep breath and everything stopped.

Blackness consumed her and it ended there.

"Mommy's dead", whispered Sammie looking into Maria's eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"What no Sammie that can't be right", said Liz trying to calm a hysterical Sammie.

"Mommy's dead, she is going to heaven in da sky", cried Sammie.

"No that can't be", said Liz.

Sammie just cried harder. Maria was trying to stop the bleeding but it was not working.

"Alright we have to find them", said Maria.

Liz nodded her head. HSe gathered Zan in her arms.

"Where do you think they went, I can't call Max he wouldn't let us come", said Liz.

"I don't know Liz, but we have to do something because it's not good that Sammie is bleeding this much, good Liz I think she is going into shock", said Maria trying to calm Sammie down.

She took a blanket and wrapped it around the girl's body.

"Sammie baby look at me do you know where Max is?", asked Liz trying to not panic.

Zan looked at his mother and touched Sammie's side healing it. Zan smiled at his mother.

"Oh my boy, so proud of you", said Liz kissing his forehead.

"Sammie baby look at me", whispered Liz taking her into her arms and rocking her.

She knew she had to soothe the little girl.

"Yesy, Liz, mommy go bye bye, she leab me" cried out Sammie.

"Alright can you tell me where Max and the others are, then we can go get your mommy", said Liz.

Sammie nodded her head.

"I knows too mommy", said Zan.

"Alright get your jacket Zan and Sammie's jacket and let's go", said Maria.

Liz nodded her head. Zan ran to his room and grabbed both jackets.

"There is the car keys, thank god they have two cars", said Maria putting the jacket on Sammie, while Liz put one on Zan.

"I hope Serena is alright", said Liz looking worried.

"She will be nothing can possible go wrong, right?",. asked Maria.

Liz looked at her with concern.

"I hope not".

"Nooooooooooooooooo", yelled Zan.

"Come on Come on, don't do this to me", yelled Zan trying to holding the blood that seem to be seeping from her wound.

"Shit I can't heal her please don't do this to me", yelled Zan trying to find the connection but couldn't.

Chris was panicking and trying to calm his nerves at the same time.

"Come one Rena don't do this to me, shit baby girl don't leave me", yelled Zan.

Max ran over and tried to find a connection but nothing.

"Nothing I can't get through", said Max.

Michael and Isabel, and lastly Ava tried but no veil.

"No you can't do this", yelled Zan trying to find a pulse. He found nothing.

"CPA", said Chris.

Zan nodded his head. Chris started the compressions on her chest.

"Come on don't do this please", yelled out Zan with tears flowing down his face.

He tilted her chin up and blow into her mouth. He heard Chris counting the compressions on her chest. He waited until he heard 10 and he began blowing into her lungs again. They did this for ten minutes until Chris fell back. He checked for a pulse. He found none. Serena had not moved for the last ten minutes. Chris looked into Zan's eyes.

"Why did you stop?", asked Zan but he already knew the answer to that.

"No she is not dead, not now I just got her back, we are supposed to be a family, we have little girl waiting at home for us, do fucking tell me she is dead no", yelled Zna pushing him out the way and doing compressions to her chest.

Isabel looked at him with tears in her eyes. Max bent down to the man that he supposed would be his brother and pulled him away.

"Zan, Zan she's gone", said Max.

"No, you don't know what you are talking about, get away from me", yelled Zan pushing them from him.

"Zan, baby she's gone", said Ava trying to touch him.

He rejected her offer.

He yelled out, "Leave us alone".

Zan looked down at the still body on the floor. He knew, everyone knew but seeing her like that. He bent his head down and cried out in pain. The wail of pain sounded like an animal. His whole body shook. Ava tried once more but Chris stopped her. Tears were flowing down his face to. Zan picked up Serena's lifeless body off the floor and rocked her back and forth.

"How could you leave me", whispered Zan.

"How could you leave me", he repeated once more.

He brushed her hair from her face. Max tried to reach out but he moved away from Max's touch.

"She left me, why did she leave me?", asked Zan with tears down his eyes.

"I don't know I don't know", said Ava.

Zan did not want to be touched. He rocked Serena in his arms again kissing her forehead and moving her hair over of her face. He looked down at her lifeless eyes and with his hands closed them. He broke down then. Wailing and shaking with sobs. Michael looked one trying not to break down himself. Kyle held Isabel's hands that was crying herself. He tried to be strong but to see a man so broken as Zna killed them. Zan rocked her body back and forth.

Who are you? Asked Serena. You know who I am, said the man. Alex, whispered Serena. I guess you are here to take me away huh? Alex looked at her and smiled. She looked at him confused when she felt a shot of pain rush through her chest.

"Mommy", yelled Sammie running into the room.

Max looked up to find Maria, and Liz and his son standing in the room. He was going to say something but the look on Sammie's face said it all. Sammie ran to the man that held her mother.

"Daddy?", asked Sammie.

Zan looked up with tears in his eyes. He saw his little girl. She was beautiful. God she looked so perfect. Zan looked down at the woman in his arms. She was gone, she left her daughter. She left him how could she do that. He started getting angry. He moved her to the ground.

"Why did you leave her, look at her Serena, how could you leave our little girl, how could you leave me, why did you leave me", yelled Zan.

Sammie looked at her father but said nothing. Max was about to reach out to Zan. Zan actually slam his hands against Serena's chest. Chris looked like he was going to kill someone. He reached out but he flew back. Sammie had a shield around her parents and herself. She said nothing. Zan started yelling again.

"How could you leave me, how you could leave", said Zan.

Sparks were flying out of his hand. He couldn't control himself. He delivered one final blow charged with green sparks, his anger and his pain directly into her chest.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh", yelled out Serena gasping.

Her eyes flew up and also her upper body. She reached out grabbing Zan's shoulders.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh".

"Oh god oh god", whispered Zan.

Serena held onto his shoulders. She couldn't breath the pain was too much. Tears mixed in with blood covered her face. She shook with the amount of pain that she felt hitting her chest. She knew she was yelling but it sounded so far away. She looked into Zan's eyes trying to fight the battle she had with death. Death was asking her to the other side but she kept fighting. She stared into his eyes trying to not die. She was trying it was hard because she couldn't breath. She was drowning in her own death. She didn't have much time. She kept yelling for him so save her but she wasn't sure that if those were the words that were actually coming out of her mouth.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo", yelled Serena holding unto Zan's shoulder's.

She could see it, the darkness, it was coming, god he had to safe her. She pleading to him but she couldn't get the words out. It was too much pain in her chest. She fought hard but this battle was too bloody and too real. She thought she was dead how is she seeing Zan, how is she seeing her daughter that was standing maybe a feet from her holding out her hand covering her in a green shield. Zan held onto her, he wasn't believing what he was seeing. She had died on him how is she living now. She was pleading with him but he didn't understand the language she was speaking. She was begging him but he didn't understand. He reached out and his hand glowed. He slammed it into her chest. She gasped out yelling.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh". She held onto his shoulders and looked back.

He couldn't see what she was seeing. He didn't know that she was seeing death knocking at her door. He didn't know that there was a war raging there in that room. All he knew was that he wanted her with him. He didn't care how she came back, he wanted her here. He seized her head and green sparks flew form his head. He bent down and took her lips. She scream into his mouth. The connection to fast and swift and it almost pushed him out of the protective green shield that his daughter had erected around them. He knew it was coming, he knew he was sealing his fate. He knew what he was doing. He was giving her his life. She was giving him hers. If one died there would be no one else that could take their place. They were bounded for eternity, forever and a day. Their souls would never be apart. They didn't even see the chaos around them. They didn't see Liz take Max's hands and walked with him towards the shield. They didn't see Sammie let Max, baby Zan, and Liz enter the shield and allow them passage before closing it back up. They didn't see Sammie step up and take Zan hand's as well as her mother's. They didn't see Sammie look at Zan. Sammie nodded her head. She reached out to her friend like she always did. They touched fingers glowing. Zan walked back to his parents and placed his hands on their chest. Max and Liz fell down in pain.

Oh god oh god this hurts oh god. My son why is he doing this. I can hear him in my head. He is telling me to look at his father. I turned and looked at Max. I knew what was happening. I knew what was to come next. This would be a totally different level. This would surpass anything and everything that they knew. This would break their bond. This would actually blow their bond to pieces. I feel Max grapping my body and I feel his lips on mines. My soul its been ripped from my core. It's so painful. I feel his soul pass though my body. I feel my soul pass through his. I knew what this meant. How did I know. I could hear the screams. I know one of them is me. I feel my son, I feel my husband. But it's more than that I feel my prince and I feel my king. I feel myself changing. I knew what I was to be. I knew it. I felt it just like Serena is feeling it now. I knew what was to come. I knew this was meant to be. I received the one thing that Tess or rather Ava from the past had been craving in both lifetimes. I had an everlasting bond to the planet, to my people, to my son, and most important to my king. I'm Elizabeth Evans, Queen of Antar.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Maria looked at the scene in front of her and she still could not believe what she was looking at. Her best friend and Max were encased in this bright light and it looked like the V formation that was the symbol of Antar was firmly glowing on their foreheads as well as baby Zan's. What was more shocking to Maria was slightly to the left of them the same scene was being played out with Serena, Zan, and Sammie. Isabel and Michael knew what was going on. They seen this before at least they did on Antar.

"What the hell is going on", asked Chris rubbing his arm from being thrown across the room.

Ava lowered her eyes and sighed.

"The coronation of the queen", said Ava.

She knew what it was. Her predecessor graved it but King Zan refused her that right. She was just his bride. He couldn't trust her. She knew why. She never told anyone but she knew what Princess Ava did on ANtar. She betrayed her people. Ava was ashamed of that. But she knew she couldn't be like her predecessor. Apparently Tess did not learn from her predecessor's mistakes, Ava did however. Chris looked at her. He looked at her scared.

"It is going to the right people", said Ava smiling at him.

Chris nodded his head.

"People?" asked Kyle.

"Serena and Liz, they are both now Queen of Antar", said Isabel looking mesmerized by the sight in front of her.

She had this overwhelming urge to bow.

"You feel it don't you?" asked Isabel looking at Michael.

Michael nodded his head. He knew, Antar had gotten their queens. He remembered the prophecy well. He didn't understand it then. But he understood it now.

"Two Queens diverged from one king, ruling our fair home, taking us back to the people that once ruled", said Michael without realizing it.

Ava stood up straight at that. She remembered also.

"What is going on?" asked Maria. Maria looked at her boyfriend.

"A prophecy being fulfilled", said Isabel.

Isabel gasped out loud looking beyond the scene in front her. The tall lanky boy winked at with a goofy smile on his face.

"Isabel?" asked Kyle trying to understand what she was seeing.

"Alex", whispered Isabel with a tears slipping down her right cheek.

The tear hit the floor gently and made a slight splash before disappearing into the tiled floor. Kyle looked over at where Isabel was looking. He didn't see anything but the weird alien thing going on in front of him.

"Look with your heart not your eyes", whispered Isabel.

Kyle looked at her strangely before looking up again. He gasped at the scene in front of him.

"Alex", cried out Maria.

Michael just had his mouth hanging open. Alex walked over to the two families.

"Liz, Serena as a high priest I hereby grant you the position of Queen of Antar. You have proven yourself worthy of this honor, wear the crown with pride", said Alex without moving his mouth.

Everyone heard him. Serena looked at him with wide eyes.

"Even me?" asked Serena in a little voice.

"Yes, you have proven worthy, Serena, you have protected the ones you loved and that in itself is worthy", said Alex smiling down at her.

He reached out and held her head. A bright white circled her head. Zan held onto her and his daughter tightly. He didn't understand everything that was going on but he knew he had chosen Serena. He chose her the first time he meet her. When she had run away from home sitting at the bust stop. Her hair was blowing in the cold NY city air and he feel for her then.

"Queen of Antar", whispered Alex before kissing her forehead.

He turned towards Liz and Max that were holding unto each other. Liz had tears in her eyes. Her friend, her best-friend, stood before her.

"Alex", choked out Liz.

"Lizzie, I always knew you were meant for great things", whispered Alex with tears flowing down his face.

He missed his friend so much. As much as would have wanted to be with them he knew his purpose. Max looked up at the man before him.

"Alex", whispered Max.

Alex shook his head holding up his hands.

"I already know Max, just take care of Liz and Zan for me, they are my family you know", whispered Alex.

Max nodded his head hugging Zan and Liz tighter to body. Liz looked up at Max before stepping forward.

"I grant you the position of Queen of Antar, Elizabeth Evans, you are worthy of the title, you Liz Parker will share the position of Queen of Antar with Serena, I know you both will make me proud", whispered Alex kissing Liz's head making tears fall down both their faces.

The lights swirled around her head marking her as Queen of Antar. Zan and Max step forward. Each holding a child in their arms.

"Your predecessor foresaw this, he knew that you both will rule Antar to be great, with the best woman standing beside you, So Max, Zan you your title of King is resurrected, as your body was. I bestow onto you all the privileges, responsibilities and status that comes with that, do you accept?", asked Alex looking at both men in front of him.

"We do", said Max and Zan after looking at each other.

Sammie and Zan smiled and touched the tips of their fingers giggling. Alex smiled at both children. He reached over and touched their heads.

"I offer you my protection as future King and Queen of Antar", said Alex smiling.

Both kids just giggled.

"I guess you accept", said Alex smiling.

Alex looked behind them. He walked slowly towards the others. He stood in front of Ava lifting her head.

"You are better than her, you always have been. Don't let the past control you, like Tess did", whispered Alex before kissing her cheeks gently.

Ava smiled at him. He moved onto to Chris.

"Take care of her, she needs your help", whispered Alex.

Chris smiled at him before nodding his head.

"And your sister she is going to have a hard time coming up, take care of her", said Alex giving him a meaningful look. Chris looked at him confused by that statement.

Michael stood before Alex.

"You kept your promise", said Alex smiling in the direction of Maria.

Michael nodded his head.

"I know", whispered Michael before shocking Alex and pulling him in for a hug.

He stood before Kyle. Kyle looked at him head on.

"So, Isabel huh?", asked Alex smiling.

Kyle nodded his head.

"I knew, I mean I knew, take care of her for me, love her for me, and love her for you", said Alex.

Kyle nodded his head with a tear slipping from his eyes.

"I know", whispered Alex.

Maria just jumped into his arms. Alex caught her and smiled.

"Ahh Maria, my bestest", whispered Alex smiling and closing his eyes.

He felt tears forming in his eyes. He felt Maria's trembling meaning his was crying. He tried to keep his tears at bay but it was so hard. He missed his friend.

"Miss you so much, love you Alex", whispered Maria.

Her tears fell continuously. She looked at Michael that was giving her a slight smile of encouragement.

"Love you too", whispered Alex smiling.

Maria let him go so he could move onto the next person. Isabel stood before him trembling. Tears flowed down her face. She looked at him before doing what Maria did.

"Bella", whispered Alex smiling.

"Alex, Alex", whispered Isabel crying.

She buried her face in his neck smelling him. He smelled so good to her. He was so real. But she knew he wouldn't stay that he couldn't stay. Alex had tears in his eyes too. He cried for missed opportunities, he cried for a love that never got the chance, he cried for the woman in his arms, he cried for himself.

"Love you Alex always have, since 4th grade", whispered Isabel.

Alex laughed a little.

"Me too", whispered Alex.

"Me too Isabel, love you too", whispered Alex wiping his tears before pulling back and wiping her eyes.

He kissed her gently. Kyle didn't mind, he knew what it meant. Alex being here didn't take away from what Isabel and him shared. Alex pulled back and smiled at all of them. Liz was crying up a storm in Max's arms. He held her and kissed her softly. Baby Zan smiled at Alex.

"Max, how about you call Zan, Alex instead", whispered Alex smirking.

"Bye love you", whispered Alex before disappearing in front of their eyes.

Liz smiled and cried at the same time.

"How about it baby, you want to be called Alex", asked Liz taking Zan from Max's arms.

Zan giggled.

"Yeah mommy", whispered Zan smiling.

"SO Alex it is", said Max.

Serena looked at Sammie that had her arms around her father's neck.

"Sammie huh?", asked Zan smiling.

"Yeah I knew you always wanted to call your daughter that", whispered Serena.

She smiled before he leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Let's go home", said Liz.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Serena unlocked her front door. She was beyond tired at this point all she wanted to do was go to sleep but she knew that was not going to happen. She knew that they needed to discuss what happened down there. They needed to know why I killed Lonnie, they needed to know why she was alive. She only knew one answer to that.

"Alright who was something to drink", suggested Maria.

Everyone nodded their heads while taking a seat. Maria went to the kitchen. Zan pulled Serena down next to him on the coach. He still had not let go of Sammie. She was no sleeping in her father's arms. Zan seemed to be in awe of her, like she was this miracle. To Serena and to Zan she was to them.

"Let me put Zan I mean, Alex down for a nap", said Liz kissing her son's forehead.

"No nap", yawned out Alex trying to keep his eyes open.

"Come on pal, its time for a nap, okay do what your mother says", whispered Max kissing his already sleeping son's forehead.

He noticed that Alex questioned everything, he knew that he got that from Liz.

"Yeah Zan bring Sammie with you let's put her down, we will be back", said Serena.

Zan got up still cradling the little girl. Max looked at Zan and smiled. Zna looked at him and nodded his head. He understood. Being a father was the best felling in the world. Ava looked at Serena and Zan and tried to curb the feeling she had inside. It was painful to actually see the love that Zan had for Serena. She knew it was true but to actually see it with her own eyes, was sometimes hard to swallow. Liz looked at Ava narrowing her eyes and bit but said nothing.

"Sammie gets the top bunk", said Serena.

Zan nodded his head climbing the little ladder a bit and placing his daughter on the bed. She sighed and he felt his heart clench. It was the best noise he ever heard.

"Sleep tight baby girl", whispered Zan kissing her forehead before climbing down.

Serena observed all of this. She was trying to keep her emotions in check. Liz smiled at her, giving her a look of understanding. Liz walked over to the bottom bunk tucking her little man in. She kissed his forehead and let Max do the same before both couples walked to through the door.

Chris had been observing the scene in front of him. He saw the look that passed over Ava's face. He knew that look. He didn't want to admit it but that look was going to change everything tonight. He had to confront her about it. He knew that this was an argument that they would be having he just never it would happen so soon. Isabel was also looking at Ava. She still didn't feel completely comfortable around her. She looked too much like Tess. But she supposed that she looked too much like Vilondra to Ava too.

"Alright can we get this meeting over with", said Michael.

Maria glared at him.

"What we are all tired, I mean come on it's been a tough couple of days", said Michael.

Maria nodded her head.

"Alright where should we start?", asked Kyle.

"I guess it would be with Serena, Serena why did you do what you did to Lonnie?", asked Isabel looking slightly afraid of the girl.

Serena caught the look.

"Are you afraid of me Isabel?", asked Serena.

"No", yelled out Isabel. Serena looked at her.

"I don't like people that lie, tell me the truth, I rather that then some bullshit", said Serena.

Zan looked at Isabel confused.

"What did baby girl do?", asked Zan.

"I killed your sister", answered Serena.

Zan looked at her with wide eyes. Serena didn't look at him.

"What?", asked Zan.

"I killed your sister, did I stutter?", asked Serena getting up form beside him.

Zan ran his hand through his hair. He was dying to ask.

"Why?", asked Michael.

"Because you all would have been dead if she didn't", answered Liz looking up.

Max gave her a look.

"Visions that I get, Serena gets them too, if she didn't shot her right then and there, Lonnie would have killed Michael first with a blast to the chest, Max would have been next, Chris would have tried to make a run for it but would have gotten hit in the back, by the time that would have happened, both Tess and Nicholas would have been there", answered Liz.

"Why didn't you tell us?", asked Michael getting angry.

"Because if you knew Nicholas would have felt it, he would have killed you faster, you wouldn't have been so lucky", answered Liz.

"But Serena knew", argued Kyle.

"Yeah but I could block myself, that's why. Tess can't mindwarp me, no one can, no one can get into my mind", said Serena looking down.

"Why is that?", asked Michael curiously.

"Because I'm shit down completely", said Serena looking him in the eye.

"What do you mean by that?", asked Maria.

"Look I hate talking about this but here goes, I've killed people you know that, that takes a toll on your human side, I had to find a way, an alien way to not feel completely overwhelmed by guilty for doing what I did. SO I did, I found a way for me to turn from my humanity", said Serena.

Maria actually gasped. Isabel looked at her.

"But you have a daughter how can you do that?", asked Isabel.

"I'm not always completely shut down, I have feelings, but when I'm in the zone I guess I don't, I can't it would drive me crazy, like when you heard me that night", said Serena looking down.

"I have to let go of the pain, I do it at night, if I don't I can't control myself, I start losing myself", said Serena.

She looked up to see Zan looking at her.

"That's what you did that night", stated Zan.

Everyone looked at him confused. Serena nodded her head.

"But how I didn't heal you yet?", asked Zan confused.

"I don't know, I always felt different, I don't know", said Serena trying not to shuddered remembering that night.

Chris looked on at his sister and trembled too.

"What night?", asked Michael.

Max shot him a look telling him not to ask.

"No I want to know", said Michael.

"No that's none of your business", growled out Zan.

"No you can't just bring up a topic like that and not explain", yelled out Michael.

Zan got up ready to pound Michael to the ground.

"I was raped that night", yelled Serena.

Michael's head shut up at that.

"My father raped me, then proceed to beat me within inches of my life, is that what you wanted to hear?", yelled Serena.

Michael's face actually paled at that. Isabel closed her eyes.

"God", whispered Kyle.

"God I'm so sorry, I", said Michael.

"You want to know my life history, what makes me this way, fine, here it is, My father was abusive, he beat me, he beat my mother and he beat my brother. He loved burning us with lighters, he loved throwing stuff at us, he loved beating us. But what he loved to do the most was rape me and my mother. He raped her everyday. He didn't touch me until that night. It's funny because we gave the picture of the perfect family but no one knew the hell we went through. Do you want to see the mother fucking scars", yelled Serena.

She lifted her shirt turning her back. Maria looked ready to throw up. Zan said nothing. He remembered those. He wanted to heal them but Serena always told him no. Chris had his head in his hands. He didn't want to remember that night. He was out, he was at a party, trying to drink his pain away, while his sister was being raped by a man that was supposed to protect them. Thank God Zan decided to drop by. The sight Zan saw that night. Zan shuddered. He remembered trying to heal the damage. He remembered the blood that ran down her legs, and her back. Zan had to sit down. Serena pulled down her shirt.

"That bastard died and I was happy, but like always he had to be selfish and took my mother with him in his drinking binge. He was driving drunk and killed himself and my mother. I supposed it was a good thing because I would have killed him, I was weak then but after an alien heals you, you get energized", said Serena glaring at Michael.

Michael walked over to her and reached out. She flinched back.

"I would never hurt you", said Michael.

"I understand at least a little bit", said Michael.

"I need to listen to Maria and learn to keep my mouth shut, I'm sorry for real", said Michael looking at her with sincere eyes.

"You shouldn't said it, god what is wrong with you?", yelled out Ava that had been silent until then.

"Why do you care?", asked Serena looking up Ava.

Ava actually step back from the look on Serena's face.

"How could you ask me that I'm your friend Serena", said Ava looking upset.

"Are you really?", asked Serena.

Liz looked up she knew this was going to happen.

"Yes God Serena why are you acting this way?", asked Ava.

"Because I saw the look Ava, I saw it, it was the same look that you had on your face the day me and my brother found you, the day you found out what I was to Zan, the look of pure and utter loathing and hatred you had for me", said Serena looking at her Ava.

Ava looked down.

"I don't hate you", said Ava.

"That's one", said Serena.

Ava looked up.

"You remembered what I told you about me and trust right Ava?", asked Serena.

Ava nodded her head.

"You don't trust easily, and never to lie to you, honesty is always a policy, even if the truth hurts", said Ava.

"You just lied to me", said Serena.

Zan looked up. This was not good.

"I don't hate you", said Ava again.

"That's two, are you going to try for three", asked Serena.

"You hate me for who I represent, you hate me because I got your title being queen, the baby you wanted, and him", yelled Serena pointing to Zan.

"That kills you doesn't it, I love him so much and that makes you hate me, but what makes you hate me more is the fact that he loves me back", said Serena trying to keep her tears at bay.

"I asked you before the first couple weeks, I asked you if you could handle me, if you could handle being around me, you lied to me then, I knew not to trust you, I knew I wasn't wrong", said Serena.

"You knew?", asked Ava looking at her tears spilling from her eyes. She didn't want to feel this way. She knew that she would lose. She knew it but she couldn't help it.

"Yeah, I knew you hated me then I know you hate me now. I've always known, I never trusted you. I wanted to give you a second chance for you prove to me that you will never betray me", said Serena.

"I wouldn't", yelled out Ava with more tears spilling down her face.

"Three times, you denied me three times. You ever read the bible Ava, Jesus was denied, betrayed three times by his best-friend", said Serena walking up to her.

She looked at Ava in the face and reached out to Ava's face and wiped her tears away.

"You have been my friend for a while now, you helped me raise my daughter, but I don't trust you, given the opportunity I know you would betray my loyalty, I don't hate you Ava, I never did, in fact I love you like a sister, but you have to make a choice you either with us, or you with them, trust me when I say if you are with them I will not hesitate to kill you. Ava your predecessor, wasn't a good person, so are you going to be like Tess and follow in her footsteps, or are you going to be your own person. Its your choice", said Serena looking at the blond in the eyes kissing her forehead before leaving the room.

Zan was quick to follow her but not before looking at Ava. He verbally said nothing but his expressive eyes said it all. He was furious at her for hurting Serena. Everyone saw the tears that were running down Serena's eyes before she left the room. Ava tried to swallow but the lump was too large. Isabel glared at her before leaving the room. Kyle gave her a look telling her that he obvious had the same respect he had for her as he had for Tess, none. Everyone followed Isabel out. Liz looked at Ava and placed a hand on her shoulders.

"Can we trust you?", asked Liz looking at the girl.

Ava just nodded her head.

"Then prove it to Serena, she does love you like a sister, I know, I feel it, and I know that you love her too, but Ava don't let the knowledge of who you used to be affect who you are now", said Liz.

Ava nodded her head. Max took Liz's hands they had a lot to talk about, they walked out of the room. Ava shifted her attention to the last person in the room.

"Chris I", began Ava.

Chris looked at her and shook his head.

"Don't, just don't", said Chris walking out of the room, leaving a dejected Ava standing in his wake.

She looked at the mirror that was on the fireplace in front of her and saw her reflection. She always thought she was a pretty girl, sexy even, but this was the first time where she hated what she saw. She was Princess Ava, and she hated it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Max walked into the bedroom that he shared with Liz. She was already in bed ready. He smiled. He never grew tired of watching his wife. "Well husband don't you smell good", said Liz smiling. Max stood before her in a pair of boxer shorts and a towel wrapped around his neck. Max smirked at his wife. She was under the covers trying to hide her nakedness from him. She loved sleeping naked she told him one night. She told him that she only did that with him though. And when they had their own home she would sleep naked all the time. The loving that night was too intense for words actually. Max smiled.

"Are you naked Mrs. Evans?" asked Max.

Liz smiled at him. She dropped her sheet from her bare chest and shook it a little bit. Her breasts bounced up and down. Max was panting. She quickly covered up herself.

"You tease", said Max walking towards the bed.

He sat down and grabbed the sheet form her. Liz giggled.

"Why Mr. Evans I think you are insulting me, I'm no tease", said Liz smirking.

She reached over and ran her hands through his hair.

"My oh my you are sexy my dear husband", said Liz pulling him closer to her body.

"You are the sexy one Liz", whispered Max before claiming her mouth.

Liz moaned moving closer to him.

"Max", moaned out Liz.

Max smirked. He loved when she said his name.

"You are so cocky Max", whispered Max against his mouth.

She knew what he was thinking.

"I don't know what you mean by that Liz", said Max cupping her breasts.

"God I love your breasts", whispered Max.

Liz giggled.

"A breast man huh", said Liz smirking.

She leaned back on her hands smiling at him. He was so adorable. He was all hers. He went to lick them but she moved away.

"No not yet, you have to arouse me more before you get your prize", giggled Liz.

She sometimes shocked herself by how she was talking. She was so shy about stuff like that but with Max she felt like she could lose her inhibitions. She felt like a woman when she was with him. He made her felt special all the time.

"Mrs. Evans the mouth on you, shocking", said Max laughing.

"SO what do I have to do my queen", said Max.

Liz giggled.

"Anything you want my King", whispered Liz.

"Oh but wait music first", said Liz smiling.

Max groaned when he saw her little ass bouncing to the stereo that was in their room. She was so beautiful to him.

"Liz wait", said Max getting up.

"What is it?" asked Liz.

He walked up to be and smiled down.

"You are so beautiful my queen", whispered Max before taking her lips in a kiss.

It was those kisses that Max and Liz were none for. It was those kisses that made everything disappearing around them. It was the kiss of soul mates.

"Max", said Liz.

"Yeah", answered Max looking down at her red swollen lips.

"I love you", whispered Liz.

"I love you too so much", whispered Max.

He picked her up making her giggle out in response.

"Max the music", said Liz giggling.

"No we don't need that you are going to sing my name tonight", said Max.

Liz looked at him and melted. This man held this power over her. She was his, she always knew. Max gently laid her out on the bed. He kneeled between her legs and reached out and touched her nipples gently. It was coming affect. She relaxed completely on the bed. He put his hot mouth on her nipples and sucked on them. He reached out with the other had and rolled her other nipple between his thumb and first finger. He wanted her nipples to stand up. He wanted her so much but he wanted to love her tonight all night long. Liz gave out these small whimpering noises it turned him on so much. He wanted her to continue with those noises so he sucked harder.

"Max, oh max", moaned Liz with her eyes close and her mouth slightly open.

He loved her to look this way. He was the only one that got to see her that way. He will be the only one to see her that way. She was his completely.

"Mine", growled Max.

Liz arched her back again trying to get his hot mouth on her nipples again.

"I'm yours all yours", whispered Liz.

She reached out and hooked her thumb underneath the elastic of his boxers pulling them down. She still gaped at the shear size of this man in front of her. His penis stood out form his body bending slightly to the left. When she continue to stare at him so intimately, pre-cum oozed from the needle sized head. Liz licked her lips. She wanted that, she wanted him in her mouth. She crawled down a bit and did just that. Max closed his eyes and growled.

"Oh god", moaned Max.

He opened his eyes to watch his wife going down on him. In his opinion there was nothing greater in the world then Liz Parker give head. He always licked him then pressed her cheeks against his erection before taking it into her mouth. Watching her small mouth stuffed with his erection did wonderful things to his body. He felt her grab his ass drawing him closer. She couldn't take his full length, so used her hands to stroke him too. He was going to die a slow death.

Humm Max Evans tasted good. I know he was feeling so good right now. Long time ago I used to find this act disgusting not that I had any experience mind you. I just never thought that sucking someone off would be so arousing. It is with max though. I remember the first time that I did it. It was during one of those intense make-out sessions our senior year of high-school. It was a little after I came back form Vermont. Everything was going good with Max and I and I just wanted to make him feel good. I unzipped his pants. I could still hear him groaning. He just about jumped out of his skin when my mouth touched his erection.

Flashback………….

"Oh shit Liz, oh shit", whispered Max humping her face.

He couldn't help it. Her mouth was on his penis. How did her mouth get on his penis? But damn he never wanted her to move her mouth off of his penis though. She never done this before for him, god why didn't she. Man oh man she was hitting the spot right there.

"Liz", growled out Max trying to move her head off of his penis.

He was going to cum; he didn't want to do it in her mouth. Liz refused and attached her mouth again sucking him off like a vacuum. Shit her mouth was so tight, like another area of her body. He knew she was tight because he fingered her all the time. Shit when she would orgasm against his hand his fingers felt like they were going to break off that how tight she was. God he could just imagine would his penis would feel in her pussy. Shit he shouldn't have thought that. God he looked down and saw what he was doing he was humping her face. Liz closed her eyes and held on. He wished he could stop but it was so good and wet and so damn tight.

"Lizzzzzzzzzzzzzz", screamed Max.

His whole body twitched and spasm over and over again.

End Flashback

"Lizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz", yelled Max cumming in great loads in her mouth.

Shit she was still good at this.

"Oh god, oh god", said Max over and over again.

He was still twitching. Liz just giggled.

"Did you enjoy it", said Liz wiping her mouth and licking her finger to take in the rest of his cum that was on the side of her mouth.

Max just growled and pinned her to the bed.

"Liz Evans, open your legs", said Max growling.

"Oh kinky", said Liz.

Max opened her legs and buried himself inter her. She arched her back with her arms wide open and welcomed Max Evans into her body.

"Shit", whispered Max.

He was right Liz Evans was one tight woman. He stroked her and heard her calling him every filthy thing, but the thing that stood out in his man was when she called him a sex god.

"Oh Max, work it oh god", yelled Liz.

She loved the dirty talk. She didn't understand why but it got her off.

"Love this don't you, Liz oh god, you are so tight", said Max with his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Making love to Liz was by far the most intense and memorable experiences of his life. He thanked whoever was out there for bringing him such a treasure.

God he knows how to make love to me. He is so good at this. And he has the sexiest ass on a man. God thank you thank you so much for bringing him to me. I don't know how to thank you enough. I'm screaming now, is that me or is that him. Humm never mind back to my husband.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh Lizzzzzzzzzzzzz", yelled Max slamming back into her body.

He heard their flesh slapping against each other. All he saw was lights behind his eyes. This was too good and he couldn't stop. He felt her inner muscles clenching meaning that she was having her orgasm.

"Oh God", yelled Liz.

With her legs wrapped around her husband's fast pace thrusting hips, Liz gave herself to him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh", yelled out Liz.

She felt him thrust two more times before emptying himself within her body.

"God, oh god", was the only thing he kept whispering over and over again.

Max legs twitched repeatedly. He felt the pleasure shooting from his toes, to his ass, to his groan. He never felt this good before.

"Ah shit", whispered Max groaning.

He loved begin here like this with his wife.

"Don't move, make love to me slowly", whispered Liz when she felt him getting hard again.

Max complied and the danced a slow dance for the next two and half hours. They finally rested at least Liz did. She was sleeping like a baby. He gently pulled himself from her body. He smiled when she sighed his name in her sleep. He went to the dresser and put on a pair of boxers. He got a t-shirt and a pair of shorts and dressed his wife gently. He didn't want their son to walk into the room to a naked Liz. He was still too young for the birds and bees speech. Max gently smiled and kissed her forehead. He wanted to get a snack. He was startled to find Serena sitting in the dark. She was wearing a t-shirt and shorts and she looked deep in thought.

"Max", said Serena looking at him surprised.

"Care to join me I have cookies", said Serena smiling.

Max smiled and took a seat.

"So what are you doing up?", asked Max.

"Couldn't sleep", said Serena.

"What about you?", asked Serena.

"Was hungry", answered Max.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while not really saying anything.

"Max?", asked Serena.

"Yeah?", asked Max.

"Can I tell you something?", asked Serena.

"Sure", said Max looking at the young woman in front of her. She was beautiful that was obvious. She had red hair that reached down her back and her skin was tanned. She could be a model but she was short like Liz was.

"I'm a murderer Max", said Serena.

Max was going to say something.

"No I am, I'm scared Max of everything but people are more scared of me", said Serena.

Tears flowed down her face.

"I hate feeling weak, I hate this", said Serena wiping her tears away.

Max didn't say a word. He knew he shouldn't because she needed to get this off his chest. She went on and on for twenty minutes. Max said nothing though, just let her vent out.

"I killed people with no regrets, like I'm a machine, I can't live like that, I'm turning into him", said Serena just talking.

Max looked at her. He knew who she was talking about, her father.

"You are a solider Serena, its what they do", said Max.

Serena looked at him.

"I know it's just that I don't want to lose my", said Serena.

"Lose what?", asked Max.

"The greatest and purest thing about me the only thing I fell is my true strength", said Serena.

"My humanity, I can't lose it", said Serena.

"We won't let you, talk to Zan, he needs to know everything", said Max.

Serena nodded her head getting up. She kissed his forehead.

"Thank you", said Serena.

Max nodded his head. Serena left the kitchen and Max returned to his room to find his son and wife sleeping together on their bed. He thanked himself for remembering to put clothes on Liz.

"Good night", whispered Liz turning into him.

Alex was sleeping on his mother's chest. He shifted between them holding his mother's shirt. Max smiled at his son kissing the top of his head.

Max smiled and held his family. Tonight was a night of peace. Tomorrow would bring on more things to worry about but right now all Max thought about was how it felt to hold his family in his arms. And that was all that mattered.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It's been a week since the whole thing that went down with Ava and Serena. It's uncomfortable around the house sometimes. Chris is still hurt and he refuses to even speak to her. At night instead of sharing a bed with the one I know he loves he takes the coach instead. Serena and Ava are another story. Serena talks to her but it's not the same. Ava still looks worn out like she is not getting enough sleep. I know for a fact that Serena isn't sleeping at all. I hear her at night sometimes. Max talks to her at night. He tells me that she is dealing with some things that are hurting her. Zan tried talking to her but she is having a hard time with him also. She loves him that much is obvious but she feels like she would lose him any day now so she clings to him. She doesn't want to appear weak but she lets her guard down with him in their room.

Sammie had been enjoying having her father around. Sometimes Max and Zan take both kids out and they just hand out and play until it's time to go inside. Did I mention how grown my little boy is. He is my heart. He is my everything, just like his father. He looks more and more like Max everything. It makes me giddy you know. Anyway Maria and Michael are doing okay. They decided to get jobs in town. This town is pretty much the type of tourist town where no one really stays so it's easier for us to just be there. Serena told me in fact that was the main reason why she chose this town. Serena and I have gotten closer. We talk about everything but she still doesn't like talking to me about her past. I know it's painful for her and she needs to let it out but that's easier said then done. There are so many things about her that is fascinating. Like for insistence this is not really shocking but she was considered to be a genius. She took tests and no one understood her superior intelligence. But she would have to be beyond smart to actually figure something impossible such as time traveling. We actually talked about how I know her. She says that its an interesting thing but we should not use time traveling until is dire. She did tell me that she actually figured out how to do it, she knew she needed power I guess that's where the granolith comes in, that was the missing piece. She is a kick boxer also, and there was one thing that shocked me the most. It was something that I just happen to walk into.

Everyone had gone out, Max and Zan had taken the children out that day. They wanted to bond whatever that means. It just meant that Max and Zan were going to pump our children full of sugar. I have to get back at Max for that. Do you know how hard it is to put a hyper two year old to sleep that is full of sugar? Anyway I was walking around. Ava was sitting on the coach as usual.

"Hey Ava", said Liz.

Ava gave a small smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

"They will come around", said Liz.

Ava shook her head with tears flowing down her face.

"I don't think they will, I won't betray them Liz, I can't be like them, like Ava and like Tess. I love this family, I love being here", said Ava.

Liz nodded her head.

"Trust is earned, earn their trust back", said Liz.

"Serena never trusted me", stated Ava.

"I think she did, she wouldn't let you around the two most important people in her life if she didn't trust you on some level", said Liz.

"She let you be around her child and her brother Ava. Those people mean the world to her. Her trust issues has more to do with her past, then anything. Just give her a reason to trust you. I know she wants to, you have been her only female friend for a long time", said Liz.

She hugged Ava.

"Do you trust me?", asked Ava looking at Liz.

"Like I said trust is earned, earn it and I will fully trust you too", said Liz walking away.

It's not that I don't trust Ava, it's just hard to trust anyone. Ava has Tess's face regardless is she is not the same person she still looks so much like the woman, no the monster that took away my happiness. She made my life a living hell. Everyday that she is still alive makes me angry. I walked through the house wondering where Serena was. I needed to talk to her about the Ava thing. I head music coming from the gym area that Serena had set up. I opened the door and was shocked. Serena, gun holding, shooting bullets, killing people Serena was in there dancing like a ballerina. She was actually really good and she looked so into it. She looked at peace for once since I've been here. It's an amazing sight.

She glided around the room and I was mesmorized. I was so into it that I never even noticed Ava standing behind him.

"She's amazing isn't she?", asked Ava.

I just nodded my head.

"For someone so rough I never thought she would be so gentle", said Ava.

"I kind of figured that hard core Serena had a soft side. Look at how she treats her little girl and how she treats my son Alex, and how she loves Zan", said Liz.

Liz winced.

"Sorry", said Liz.

"Don't be I'm not mad, Zan is Serena's, he always had been", said Ava.

"Remember when I told you that Zan seemed to always been looking for something else. I knew when he found it. It was the day we met her. She was actually standing for the bus. She was waiting for it in her ballerina outfit. He fell in love with her then. I was in denial thinking that he could love me but he never could. I wasn't his soulmate then and I'm not his soulmate now", said Ava sighing.

"Who do you think is your soulmate?", asked Liz.

Ava lowered her eyes.

"He will come around", said Liz repeating what she said before.

"I don't think so, he thinks I'm in love with Zan and that I'm out to get his sister", said Ava.

"Why don't you tell him the truth then?", asked Liz. She looked me and sighed.

"Its not easy", she said to me.

"What's not easy about it, tell him you are not in love with Zan and that you are in love with him", I said.

"Don't tell me you are in love with Zan, that's crazy", I replied with my eyes widen.

She was god what was wrong her with.

"Why? Because some destiny that is not relevant anymore told you too. God if we follow the past then we are in endanger of being betrayed by you once again", said Liz.

Ava said nothing.

"Choose", said Liz.

Ava nodded her head before walking out of the room. I turned my attention back to Serena. It was peaceful now but it wouldn't be for long. Both Serena and I knew. This was the calm before the storm. Kivar was coming for both our kids and there was little chance of stopping him.

Max wrapped his arms around his wife. They had just made love and they were in a euphoric type of mood.

"Umm so beautiful", whispered Max cupping her chest.

"Liz?", asked Max when he noticed her body shaking.

Liz looked at him with tears in her eyes. He knew what was to happen tomorrow. He couldn't believe that this would be the beginning of the longest battle of their lives. He knew many wouldn't make it.

"Well hello Earth, its time for your destruction", said a man with blond curly hair and ice grey eyes. He was here to get what was rightful his. The crown and the heads that dare challenge him for it

"Well well Ava, you made a choice", said Kivar smiling. As she saw the young woman walking towards him.

She cringed at the look on his face.

"Do you want 30 pieces Judas?", smirked Kivar.

Judas betrayed his friend, now she will betray hers.

Serena and Liz both gasped waking out of their slumber and at the same time said, "It has begun".

Zan and Max looked on. It has begun. Judas has betrayed her friend and now it was time to fight for the throne that was taken from their husbands. It was time alright. It was time.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Serena woke up the next morning not in the best of moods. Liz was crabby also. Zan and Max sat at the kitchen table sipping coffee. They looked beyond stressed. "Daddy", yelled Sammie running into the kitchen followed closely by Alex. Zan's face broke out into a smile. He loved being a father. It was one of the things he was most proud of. Alex jumped up and down smiling waiting for Max to pick him up. Max smiled down at his son. He was like a ball of pure energy. Liz would get mad at him when he gave his son sugar but he couldn't help it. He would give him that smile and Max would cave.

"So daddy, can we, can we?" asked Sammie giving her father the puppy dog face.

"Oh she is good", said Max holding his son on his lap.

"Aight, baby girl, we will find swings for the both of you", said Zan smiling.

Sammie hugged his tightly on his neck kissing his cheeks.

"Tank doo daddy, yous the bestest", said Sammie.

"Hear that Max, I'm the bestest", said Zan.

Max just smiled.

"Mommy, not here?" asked Alex taking a bit of his father's donut.

Max was going to stop him but he didn't. He knew that Liz would kill him later for giving Alex sweets but his son loved the stuff.

"Yeah she and the girls are talking Alex", said Max kissing his son's forehead.

"Mish her", said Alex looking at his father.

"Alright let's go find her, alright", said Max carrying his son.

"Miss your mom too, baby girl?" asked Zan.

Sammie nodded his head.

"But loves you too daddy", said Sammie smiling. Zan kissed her nose making her giggle.

"What are we going to do?" asked Isabel sitting in front of Serena, Liz and Maria.

"I don't know", said Liz rubbing her eyes.

She didn't like this at all. They weren't ready for some battle. What would they do with the kids? She couldn't bring them out to the battle field. What if the kids got caught in the crossfire? She would die if anything happened to her son. Serena looked at her backyard where they were now sitting having this discussion. She was thinking along the same line of Liz right now. Her daughter had been so much of her world for so long the very thought of someone hurting her made her heart dip in her chest. It was so hard to even swallow. She knew something else too. She would have to kill again. She didn't want to. She didn't want to be that mean person anymore but she knew she had no choice. A tear fell down her face. She brought her knees to her chest hugging herself. Isabel looked at Serena and sighed.

"Serena, are you alright?" asked Isabel.

Serena looked at her with her eyes devoid of any emotion except pain.

"I'll be fine", said Serena wiping her tears away.

Isabel was going to push but Maria gave her a look telling her not too. Maria understood why Serena was this way. She had a feeling it had to do with the whole having to kill. Michael had the same look on his face last night when Liz and Serena told them what was going on.

Flashback………….

Michael walked into his room, the one he shared with Maria and sat on the edge of the bed. He rubbed his face and sighed. Maria stood before and looked on. He bent his head and covered his face with his hands. Maria knelt in front of him taking his hands in hers.

"Michael?" asked Maria.

"I have to do things Maria, I'm a solider, I have to do them", said Michael.

Maria looked confused for a second before it dawned on her.

"You mean kill?" asked Maria looking into his eyes.

Michael looked into her hazel eyes and nodded his head. Maria nodded her head understanding it.

"Maria do you think, umm", said Michael looking nervous.

"Do I think what?" asked Maria.

"Do you think I'm a monster?" asked Michael looking at her with vunerable eyes.

"No Michael, I saw into your soul and its beautiful there is nothing monstrous about you. You Michael, my space boy are the love of my life", said Maria.

Michael pulled her into his lap.

"I don't want you to change your opinion of me after you know", said Michael leaning his forehead against hers.

"I won't I know your heart too well", said Maria tilting his head to and cupping his face before kissing his lips softly.

Michael nodded his head and leaned his head on her shoulders. Maria ran her fingers through his hair. She loved his man. She really did.

End of Flashback…………….

"Mommy", said Alex running towards Liz smiling as she kissed his face.

"Alex, my little man", said Liz smiling and cradling him in her arms.

Isabel and Maria smiled. Serena still was staring off into space. Liz was scared for her. She was such a strong person but there were moments where she could be so broken.

I know that Serena is feeling this pain. I just wished she would tell us what is going on with her. The only time I ever see her happy is when Sammie and Zan are around. It's like she comes out of the darkness when she sees her little girl. Serena looked up when she saw her three year running towards her. See what did I tell you her whole personality changes completely. She is smiling now.

"Baby", whispered Serena before pulling her into her lap.

You probably wondering what is going on with Zan and Serena. Humm it seems that they had some issues to work out but when they did. Let's just say I'm glad me and Max's room is not directly next to there's. Zan I think is trying to make up for the years he wasn't there or something. He gives her private time of course but he is attached to her all the time. Just like he is attached to Sammie. He loves that little girl. She got him wrapped around her little finger. He is in love with his family.

Flashback…………..

Zan sat in the dance room. He watched Serena glide around the room. She was so graceful. She was teaching his daughter so type of ballerina steps. Sammie was so adorable in her tutu and pink leotard. He just loved watching them. This was the life he always wanted. He had the woman of his dreams and he had a child with her. This had t be the most amazing thing that ever happened to him.

"Daddy look I's bal erian", said Sammie looking at her mother for confirmation.

"Ballerina sweetheart", said Serena running her fingers through her tangled hair.

Sammie smiled jumping into Zan's arms.

"My big girl", said Zan kissing her forehead.

"Love you daddy", said Sammie.

"How much?", asked Zan.

"Lots and lots", said Sammie giggling and hugging her father.

Serena smiled at her little girl. She knew that Sammie loved having her dad around. Serena looked at him and smiled. Zan looked up and trapped her with his eyes. She could fall so deep into his eyes. She loved him a lot. Her and Zan have not slept together yet because he was waiting for her. She wanted him though so much. Serena smirked and swayed her hips.

"So daddy there anymore room on your lap?", asked Serena smiling at Zan.

He swallowed and nodded her head.

"Yeah mommy sit, daddy strong", said Sammie like her father was the most amazing person in the whole world.

Zan chuckled at that. Serena sat on his lap and hugged them both.

"I love you two too much", said Serena kissing Sammie's forehead then kissing Zan softly on the mouth.

End Flashback…………..

"She is beautiful", said Zan looking at her daughter that was now sleeping in her room.

They had talked all afternoon. All the guys discussed how they would fight this battle.

"We have to be ready for anything", said Chris sitting down.

These past few days had really tested his sanity. He wasn't resentful towards Zan for Ava no, he wasn't he was just so tired. He missed his girl but he didn't trust her with his heart any more. He was scared of getting hurt. He just didn't understand why she would hurt him.

"Chris, Chris you alright buddy", said Zan.

Chris rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah just tired, this shit is not good for the nerves", said Chris.

Zan knew otherwise though. He didn't want to bring it up though.

"Let's get some rest", said Zan.

Serena walked into the room with her pj.

"Zan", said Serena.

Zan nodded his head. He knew she was scared and she needed him tonight. Zan got up and walked towards their room. He held her close to his body.

"Zan", cried out Serena.

"I know I know", said Zan holding her and rocking her back and forth.

They heard the noise, it has begun. Serena ran to her daughter's room. Liz and Max followed closely behind. She saw the person that would try to take her daughter and Liz's son away from her and Liz and bring them to their enemies.

"Ava".

"I have to do this", said Ava with tears leaking from her eyes.

Serena stood and looked at her.

"Remember what I told you if you joined their side?", asked Serena.

Chris walked into the room then and looked at Ava in the eyes. He felt the pain come back quickly.

"You will kill me", said Ava crying.

Serena said nothing then. Ava's fate had already been decided.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Liz's POV

Serena looked at Ava square in the eye before raising her hand letting out a blast towards Ava, Sammie, and my son.

STOP.

REWIND.

Maybe I should explain what is going on. I, Liz Evans am going to explain to you how betrayal is our saving grace. Now you all might have thought Ava was betraying us, makes no sense right, exactly. It didn't have to make sense it just had to be done. Remember I asked Ava if she would betray us, she was honest, she wouldn't. But remember also what Serena said. Ava would betray her if put in the right situation. Right, you all remember. So do I. That is why right now that is what she is doing. She is going to hand over our children to Kivar to kill, she has too it's the only way. She had to be Judas, but remember what Judas did, he hung himself. This time we are going to change that story. Judas is not going to hang herself no; she is going to make the others that hired her hang themselves. It's a bit confusing I know but hold on and let me explain. Right now Ava is trembling in fear and Serena is letting blast after blast. That's what you see, shit it's what they see also. You are probably wondering who they are, aren't you? Well they are the people that have had our home under constant watch. Yeah you got that right. We are being spied on. Serena and I figured that one out. Serena and I have this connection, beyond anything I could have imagined. I guess it's because both of us have the power to see things, to get visions. This power should not even exist if it was a human thing but this power goes beyond that. Anyway back to where I was. Ava. Sweet Sweet Ava having to carry the burden of betrayal from a past life. Princess Ava handed over the throne as well as Vilondra to Kivar. We all know the story. It's written that way. But it's more complicated than that. I always believed in karma. Things that come back to you. You do good, good comes back to you. You do bad, bad comes back to you also. Isabel had that test and past, remember when Kivar came on earth. She had to make a choice. She did she pushed Kivar back into the wormhole and that was that. At least that is what we thought; no we had to fix one more betrayal, Ava's. You see life as all about balance, good vs. evil, ying yang. It's all about keeping that balance. But there are times we you can tip the scales and these are one of those times.

"Ava, you alright?" asked Serena running towards her.

"Man girl you almost scared me", said Ava.

"What did you find out?" asked Michael.

Sammie was now in her mother's arms.

"Wait are you sure they are still seeing what we want them to see?" asked Max holding Alex.

"Yeah they are seeing me commit my betrayal, they are seeing me take Sammie and Alex to Kivar", answered Ava.

"Good to have you back", said Zan.

Chris was already hugging her.

"Shit girl I missed you so much", said Chris holding onto her shirt.

"I missed you too baby", whispered Ava kissing him.

"This is not going to hold them off forever you know", said Kyle.

"I know, the power of illusion, what is, isn't what is", said Serena.

"The crystal holds that power for 24 hours, eventually they will see past this cloud of smoke", said Serena.

"The balance is still not set until Kivar kills the children", said Liz.

Even though it was all a mask or smoke and mirrors it still hurt to say that out loud.

"Yeah I know, it's the only way to wipe the slate clean for me", said Ava trembling.

"I hate this", said Ava.

"Yeah I know but like I said it's the only way, you have to fix what Tess and Princess Ava broke", said Serena hugging Sammie.

"Did you get in contact with him?" asked Isabel.

"Yeah Kal will be here by night fall also "pledging his allegiance to Kivar", said Ava.

"He also supposed to hand in Zan and Max, you guys have to be ready for that, Kivar is no dummy, if Serena didn't teach me how to hide within myself, he would have found out this was all a set up", said Ava.

"I know I'm still worried though", said Michael.

Maria held his hand.

"The bond", said Serena.

"What are you talking about?" asked Maria.

"Everlasting Bond", said Liz and Serena at the same time.

"It's tricky but it might work", said Serena.

She gathered them around and explained.

"You see all of us have a bond, you all know that. It's not tangible, but ever human experiences a bond in their lifetime whether with a parent, child, or soul mate. It's what keeps us connected in the world. It's what keeps us balance also. But there is a bond that goes beyond that, it's a beyond that we mere humans never even could touch. I guess you could say it's a level that we have not reached yet, I don't think we will ever reach it, that is until now", said Serena.

"Okay so what is it?" asked Michael.

"Death", said Ava.

She knew, she understood.

"What?" asked Chris.

"It's death, it's something that we can't control, we control birth, life, love all of that but Death, that's something that we have no control over", said Zan.

He understood too.

"So what do we have to do?" asked Maria almost afraid to ask.

"We die", said Liz.

I know it sounds crazy right. But that's least of this crazy plan. This plan is going to change the course of our lives. Death here is our savior. Death is the thing that breaths life. It's what tells us that there is life or not. We take lives like Serena did, and then we take our own. Crazy right. But need I remind you that not all is what it seems. Need I also remind you that Serena also said it too, No one reaches everlasting bond. But we have to make them think that we did. We have to give them a symbol of our everlasting bond.

"Do you think this plan is going to work?" asked Maria looking at me.

I know she is scared but it's the only way. We have to do this not only so that Kivar could get off our asses but the FBI as well. Maybe then we could go home. We can be safe from them. We can raise our children and live out our dreams without anyone trying to take it away from us.

"We have 24 hours Liz", said Serena.

I nodded my head. She understood what I closed the door to go to my room to be with my husband.

"Max", I whispered.

He looked at me, like he has always looked at me. He looked at me like I know he will always look at me. He is my soul and even though that Serena thinks that Everlasting Bond doesn't exist I know she is wrong. She is not the only one with visions you know. Me and Max that is everlasting. He doesn't know about me always knowing his soul in every lifetime. He doesn't know that I will continue to be his life mate forever until the true end of time. He doesn't know. He believes that I'm his soul mate on some level. He always knew that. But this goes beyond that simple fact. Max Evans carries a part of me inside of him. He can't get rid of it. The Angel of Destiny knows what he is doing. He makes sure that me and Max are always in the same area. He knows what will happen when we are not. It's not to be cocky or anything but Future Max got only some of it right. The End of the World does depending on us. It just depends if we are together in the right way. Yes I said the right way.

Our love that's pure. WE can try to taint it but it doesn't work. Tess, Sean, Kyle, all those people that tainted couldn't touch it really. Liz Evans and Max Evans are the players in this game. I'm a player. I influence how my love is sent to him. I know this, shit he probably knows it too. I know that Serena believes that Zan is king too. In a way he is. He can claim the throne all of that but Max, my Max, he is the true king. Not the King of Antar, no it goes beyond that. He is king that will liberate Earth. Every generation a liberator is sent. Serena doesn't know this but she is one of the players in this too. She is a solider in the ultimate fight. Michael, Isabel, Kyle, and even my wacky best friend Maria, Ava and Chris all play a role. My son and Serena's daughter, you have no idea what they are capable of doing. Kivar is just one of the many enemies mind you. Kivar is just the extension of the ultimate player, just like the FBI is. We are not going after Kivar, no, baby we are going after the Source. The Source of all damn evil in the world. And right now he is residing in Kivar's body. Kivar doesn't know this, no one does. But I do. You might wonder why I'm important. Well I'm going after someone that I should have killed myself. Someone in every lifetime has taken from me. That's right Tess. She comes in many forms you know. She is always the seductress, the siren if you will. Men throw them selves at her and always die at the end. Her reign also has to come to an end, and I Liz Evans will make sure of that.

"Oh Max", moaned Liz arching her back. Max thrust hard into her body.

He knew that she was his. He could feel it. He licked her nipples.

"My queen", whispered Max harshly as he lifted up her legs going deeper into her whimpering body.

He was connecting with her. He was seeing him as she saw him. This very idea brought tears to his eyes. This woman loved him, more than life itself. He never felt so blessed. Max fell on top of her as he reached his ultimate release. She stroked his hair trying to calm him down.

"I love you Liz", whispered Max letting sleeping take him over.

"Sleep my king, sleep now, a new day is near", whispered Liz with her eyes glowing bright red before returning to normal.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Author's Note: Sorry the Chapter is shorter than usual but I had to get this part out because it explains what will happen in the future Chapters.

Serena lay awake in bed. Zan was sleeping soundly next to her. She looked at him and smiled. She loved this man she knew. She also knew that there was something going on with Liz. She knew it in her gut. Serena got up and walked towards Liz's room. She stood outside. She wasn't surprised when Liz came to the door.

"We have to talk", said Serena.

Liz nodded her head.

"I know you are hiding things from me", said Serena as she sat down at the kitchen table sipping her coffee.

Liz nodded her head.

"I know", said Liz.

Serena looked at her.

"It's not completely you anymore is it?", asked Serena already knowing the answer.

Liz looked at her and nodded her head.

"When are you going to tell Max?", asked Serena.

"Soon", answered Liz sipping her drink also.

"I thought you wouldn't know", said Liz looking at the other girl.

"I get visions and I'm perceptive", answered Serena.

"Is it building?", asked Serena looking at Liz again.

Liz just nodded her head.

"It's there, it has to be, we won't even have to go along with the plan", said Liz.

Serena nodded her head. She figured this out already.

"How did it happen?", asked Serena.

Liz's head snapped up.

"Alex", said Liz.

Serena nodded her head understanding completely.

"Max, is the chosen", said Liz.

Serena nodded her head. She knew that too. She always knew.

"So are you and Alex", said Serena in response.

Liz nodded her head. Their conversations were always like this. Serena would ask questions that she already knew the answers to.

"You know its going to be hard, I mean what you are going to do, you know I'll be there with you but this part, it's all you and Max, if I try I won't see my daughter in the morning", said Serena.

Liz nodded her head.

"I wouldn't ask you too, but if something were to happen to Max and I would you?", asked Liz.

Serena nodded her head.

"Alex would be mine and Zan, we will raise him as our own", answered Serena.

Liz nodded her head staring out the window. The sun was rising up meaning a new day had begun. Liz looked at Serena that was looking at the sunrise also. "Everlasting", said Serena.

"NO matter what happens, the sun always rises", said Serena.

Liz looked at the girl and nodded her head. Serena looked at the empty cup in front of Liz and took both their cups to the sink washing them. Liz was still sitting at the table looking at the sun rise. Serena touched her gently on the face cupping it

"My queen", whispered Serena before kissing her on the forehead gently.

Liz nodded her head. One tear rolled down her face. Serena looked at her.

"It's not your fault you know, temptation is strong, and you were fooled", said Serena

"Go sleep with Max and your son", said Serena.

Liz nodded her head.

Serena started out of the kitchen.

"Remember", said Liz.

Serena nodded her head.

"I will", whispered Serena before going to her room and climbing into her bed.

Zan shifted hid body pulling Serena into his embrace. Serena held him with her eyes opened wide. She shuddered a bit but let sleep over take her.

Liz walked towards her room to find her husband and son sleeping on the bed in the same way. Both their hands were thrown over their eyes and their other hand was in their shorts. Liz smiled at the picture. She climbed into bed. They had left a space for her in the middle and she took it.

"Glad you decided to come to bed", said Max snuggling into her embrace.

Liz nodded her head before kissing him. He hugged her tightly.

"Liz?", asked Max.

"Yeah?", asked Liz looking at his still sleep ridden face.

"Tell me", said Max.

Liz looked at him.

"You are king, you will fight for your throne", said Liz.

Max nodded his head telling her to continue.

"You are also Earth's Liberator", said Liz.

Max's eyes widen at that revelation.

"You?", asked Max.

"So am I, I'm mother Earth", said Liz looking at him.

Her eyes glowed bright red. Max looked into them. He wasn't afraid.

"Everlasting", whispered Liz.

"I'm forever bound to you", said Max remembering those words from long ago.

"I know", whispered Liz.

"That's why they wanted you to have my child", said Max.

Liz nodded her head.

"Our child will shift the balance. Evil will not win. Good will have the upper hand after Satan's destruction", said Liz.

Max nodded his head. He knew who he was, and he knew who Liz was. Their souls were reincarnated by the supreme-being. They had to fix the mistake they made billions upon billions of years ago. They had had paradise at their feet but they fell into temptation. They had to fix their wrongs. They had to be together the right way. It was the only way. Max held his wife in his arms and sighed. He always knew that his destiny went beyond being "King Zan", but this was insane. He understood know why he was drawn to Liz why he was always drawn to Liz. She had always been a part of him. She had a part of him in her body. She was made from him. It was now he understood. He understood the fight they were going to have. It wasn't just against Kivar, no it was against the very being that made then lose everything.

"Max?", asked Liz.

Max kissed her with a passion deep within his soul.

"I know", said Max.

Liz looked at him before nodding her head.

That being knew it was time too. That being was not a fool. He had fool Liz and Max before but that the time they weren't called Liz and Max. No they had other names. These names were forever written in history. They were two important figures in history. They existed before the written word just like the being that they would fight. Liz and Max lived before. They lived before Judas, before Abraham, before Salomon, before King David. Max and Liz's souls lived before any of those people. In fact they were the very beginning. They were genesis if you will.

He was made from the Earth. And she was made from him.

Liz sighed closing her eyes.

"Adam", whispered Liz.

Max looked at his wife and smiled.

"Eve".


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note**: Sorry for the long delay, I been having a hard time coming up with anything. I guess writer's block is kicking in. Anyway the action will not happen until the following chapter, The fight, the ultimate fight I mean. Anyway for all of you that are not familiar with the Adam and Eve story. It goes like this. Adam and Eve were the first beings created by God. Anyway one day the snake a.k.a the devil came into the garden of Eden where Adam and Eve were and tempted Eve to eat an apple from the tree of knowledge. But God had told them that they were never to eat from that tree. Anyway, Eve was tempted by him and ate the apple and offered some to Adam. God banished from Paradise basically as punishment for not listening to him. As punishment Eve would suffer during labor, and all her children meaning all women will suffer the same fate. As for Adam he will have to work for the rest of his life to provide for his family. They were to have a hard life with the knowledge that they had gained. I hope I summarized it correctly. Its been a while since Sunday School. Anyway hope u like this part. Peace.

Chapter 15

Liz looked at Max that was sleeping. Her son was in her arms. She say beside the bed just taking in everything. She saw the sun shining in the room. It was still early about 9:00 in the morning. She couldn't sleep any longer. She felt her heart pounding.

God what am I going to do. This battle is going to happen.

Alex stirred in his sleep looking at his mother.

"Mommy?", asked Alex looking at her.

Liz smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Yeah baby", answered Liz.

"Why cry?", asked Alex wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Nothing baby, I was just thinking and well the thinking about things kind of hurt my feelings", said Liz trying to explain it as best as she could.

He was still a little boy, her little boy.

"Oh, no cry mommy, hurt me when cry", said Alex.

Liz smiled at him rocking him back and forth.

"You know mommy loves you baby", said Liz kissing his forehead.

"I knows, loves my mommy too", said Alex smiling his dimpled smile.

He looked just like his father but Liz could also see a hint of herself in him too. Max woke up and looked at his wife and son interacting. It had to be the most beautiful sight he has ever seen.

"Is there more room in this conversation for another person?", asked Max smiling and getting out of bed.

"Daddy", yelled Alex jumping in his arms.

Max loved being a father. It was the most rewarding things in his life besides his wife. Liz smiled but it didn't quiet reach her eyes. Max tilted her chin making Liz look into his eyes.

"You my wife are everything I want and need, never doubt your place in my life Liz. I chose to eat that apple, I chose to live this life with you. Now we can make it right baby, okay?", asked Max looking at her.

"It's my fault that humanity is the way it is", said Liz.

"No baby, you can't control that, that apple was just knowledge, if we didn't eat it someone else would have. With knowledge comes consequences we both know that. Liz we are always tempted it is what makes us human, please forgive yourself", said Max.

Alex looked at him parents not getting the conversation at all but he knew it was important though. Alex lay his head on his father's shoulders closing his eyes. He loved his parents so much. He didn't understand why they weren't with him before but he didn't care because he was with now.

Serena stared at the clock in her kitchen. She knew that they did not much time. She sipped her coffee. She had talked to Zan explaining it to him. Zan in turn told everyone. He explained what and who Liz and Max were. To say that they were stunned was an understatement. Serena giggled as she remembered Kyle's reaction.

"Are you telling me that Liz and Max the Liz and Max we know for years are the reincarnated first man and first woman in the world?", asked Maria.

Kyle gaped at Zan and fell on the floor.

"God", whispered Isabel.

"Yeah basically, from what Serena told me they are like major important, every generation they are reborn to fix the mistake that they made but for someone reason they always fail. Anyway God gives them these chances to fix it now is the time to fix it", said Zan pulling his daughter unto his lap. She was now playing with his shirt button. He kissed her forehead and she gave him a large grin before kissing his cheeks before returning to his shirt button.

"Then what is different this time, what makes you think that we won't fail again, that they won't fail?", asked Kyle.

"Because this is the first time that evil is in concentrated form", answered Serena.

"What?", asked Chris confused.

He was stunned as well.

"Evil, Satan what ever you want to call him, he is in a body this time, Kivar's body, meaning that he has also taken on Kivar's persona as well, meaning that he can be defeated, at least I hope", said Serena.

"So how do we kill Kivar?", asked Ava.

"We don't", answered Isabel.

Everyone looked at her.

"Liz and Max are the only ones that can, actually they are the only ones that are even capable of doing it, they have to fix their wrong", answered Isabel when everyone looked at her confused.

"God this is like the source of Evil how in the world are Max and Liz going to defeat him?", asked Maria panicked.

"God this is insane, I always knew that those two were whoa I just never thought this", said Michael.

"Liz knows what to do", answered Serena.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"God help them", mumbled Serena but everyone heard her.

Liz stood in the shower stall letting the water drip down her body. She sobbed. She banged her hands against the cold tiles.

"Its not fair", whispered Liz.

She felt the curtain open.

"I'm here", said Max.

Liz sobbed hard in his arms.

"I it was my fault, I did this", cried Liz.

"No baby, no it's not your fault. You didn't know, I knew better and I still let you do it", said Max.

Liz just sobbed harder. Max held her in his arms making sure she would be okay. But she never would. She held the weight of the world on her shoulders. And he could physically see the drain. Her shoulders were already slumped.

"We take the back way, you guys the front", said Serena.

She was dressed like GI jane or something. She had two large guns strapped to her side with a knife down her shirt. Everyone was dressed about the same. With the exception of Liz and Max. They were dressed in total white for some reason. Liz told them that they had to. Maria and Ava stayed behind to take care of Sammie and Alex. Serena almost cried at Liz's good bye to her son. It was like she thought she would never see him again. Serena yelled at her for that.

Flashback...

"Don't you fucking dare go into a fight with thoughts of death", yelled Serena.

"You are going to make it alright you have a son waiting for you to get home, do I make myself clear", said Serena shaking Liz.

Liz looked at her with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Liz you will not die got me", yelled Serena.

Max stood behind Liz looking at Serena. He smiled at her giving her thanks. Liz nodded her head and gave Serena a determined look.

"Ava protect my son, protect me best-friend and protect my niece, we have some killing to do", said Liz.

Ava nodded her head.

End Flashback...

Liz looked at the group. Serena gave her a smile.

"Don't eat any apples", said Serena smirking.

Zan rolled his eyes.

"Come on", said Zan.

"Let's rock and roll", said Serena kicking open the door.

The sight before her made her gulp. There must have been 50 or 60 skins.

"Bitches I'm here", said Serena.

She pulled out both her guns and started shooting.

"Ahh you came", whispered Kivar. Both Max and Liz froze.

"It's been a while Eve Adam", whispered Kivar.

He licked his lips.

"You are more beautiful in this lifetime, what has God prepared for me, did he not know that I will remain, that he needs me", whispered Kivar.

Liz stiffen.

"Ahh", whispered Kivar.

Liz felt dizzy, she closed her eyes, before opening her eyes once more.

"He can't protect you, you have to fix this", whispered someone behind them.

Liz looked around she was back home, not Roswell, not with Max back home at the Garden. Max wasn't with her.

"You alone", whispered the voice.

"Come on Eve you know you want it", said Kivar smiling.

He walked towards her with a shiny red apple.

"Take a bite, Eve, it's full of knowledge, that he doesn't want you to have", whispered Kivar in her ear.

He looked at her. She fell deep into his eyes.

"It's seduction, it's lust, its envy, it's everything", whispered the devil with his eyes dilated.

He licked her face slowly. Blood dripped from his tongue. He smirked once more

"Eat it", said Kivar.

"Eat it", whispered another voice behind her.

"Eat it".

"Eat it", whispered the voices.

She was confused the world seemed to be spinning and she couldn't control it. The apple shone brightly in the sun.

"It's ripe for the taking", whispered Kivar.

She looked into his eyes falling.

"Sorry father for I have sinned", whispered Liz before opening her mouth.

Kivar smirked.

"Lizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz", yelled Max clutched his head and falling to the ground.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Alright everyone this story is coming to an end soon. Maybe one or two chapters. I wrote that it wouldn't be long, To tell you the truth I never even expected it to be this long. Anyway thanks for all that has read and stood by it. I never knew that it would go this far. I never even thought I would be mixing references from Adam and Eve into it. It just ran away with me. Sorry for those that I may have offended with the religion references. The story wasn't actually about religion or any of that. It was, well you have to read this Chapter to grasp what I wanted to convey. Oh thanks Zanity for all the help with keeping the facts straight. it's been a while since religion class literally. Even though this story about the first man and woman was my favorite. Anyway thanks for the feedback I really hope you enjoy this Chapter even though it took a while to get it out. Thanks peace.

Chapter 16

"Lizzzzzz", yelled Max clutching his head.

Serena ran towards him.

"Max where is she?", asked Serena panicked.

Everything was going crazy. The skins were dying all around them and it had little to do with them. Serena had not fired a shot after the first round. It was like the skins was self combusting. It made no sense. Zan ran up to Serena and Max.

"She needs me, I need her", yelled Max looking at Serena.

"NO, she has to fix this, this is her doing, she has to be fix this Max", yelled Serena.

The noise in the room that they were now standing in was deafening. Max looked at her reached out his hand sending her flying backwards. Zan's eyes widen he was about to shoot Max but Serena yelled for him not to.

"No, Zan don't. Max she has to fix this, this was never about you, yes you ate the apple but only after she did. You sacrificed your life for her once more. Liz is selfish. She always has been. Look what she did in this lifetime. She ran from you when you needed her the most. She made you think she slept with someone else", yelled Serena clutching her chest. It hurt to breath but she had to get this out.

"She did it for me, for all of us", yelled Max glaring at Serena.

"No she did it for herself. Liz did it for herself. Because she didn't want to get hurt. She ran from you because she didn't want to compete with Tess, because she was afraid that you would chose Tess over her, she pretended to sleep with Kyle for the same fucking reason. Don't give me bullshit. The reason you fail Max, is mainly because of her", yelled Serena.

Blood was seeping down her face. Zan ran and healed her damages. Serena walked up to Max staring directly in the eye.

"She fucked with our future, in every fucking lifetime she fucking played God. What she doesn't realize is that she is not God", yelled Serena. Everyone in the room looked at Max that looked like he would kill Serena. "It's true we both know it. This battle is not about us Max. I'm the warrior here along with Isabel, Michael, Kyle, Ava, Chris, and even Maria and our children. You are the liberator for Earth. You are Earth's father. However Liz's role is most important, it was her womb that bred evil like Tess and Kivar. She fucked humanity over", yelled Serena.

"We know the truth, you just won't admit it", said Serena looking at him in the eyes.

Max stared at her. His eyes filled with tears. He knew the truth. He didn't want to accept the fact that the one that he loved more than life did this to them. Serena looked at him. She sighed.

"She has to fix this. She has to correct this mistake. She has to be break the everlasting bond that she formed that day", said Serena.

"What bond?", asked Kyle almost afraid to speak.

"The bond between good and evil. It's always been there. Good knows what good is because they know what evil is. We have evil in us. Liz gave it to us as soon as she bit into that apple. She bonded herself that day to pure evil. She bonded herself to that snake and we have been paying for it ever since. Whether you believe in God or whatever. Humans know what evil is as well as good. We have too much knowledge and with that knowledge comes consequences. Working hard just to survive. As woman going through hard labor. All these things bred from her. Because of her mistake", said Serena looking at everyone that stood before her.

Silence fell onto the group. They looked around and what they saw shocked them. They were no longer in the storage room no they were in a place that they never thought they would see in their lifetime. What they saw there shocked them even more. Serena sighed.

"Once more she has failed", whispered Serena bowing her head down.

"No she hasn't", said Isabel smiling.

"Oh no she hasn't", said Isabel smiling making Serena tilt her head up.

Liz felt the lust, the temptation flowing throughout her whole body. It made her shiver and shake. It was like before but this time more powerful. She looked at him in the eye. She knew what he expected of her. She did fail every time. It wasn't surprising that he would think that she would fail again. But she knew that she couldn't let him win. But the apple was there the lust was there. Ever imaginable evil feeling ran through her system and it felt good. "Eat my child, he doesn't want you to have it", said Kivar smirking. Liz closed her eyes opening her mouth. What she didn't expect was the flashes she received. She looked at Max sending Serena flying backwards. This was odd and completely confusing. She heard Serena yell out.

"NO she has to fix this, this is her doing Max she has to fix this", said Serena.

Liz was trying to hear what Serena was yelling in the visions but the noise was overpowering.

"She fucked humanity", said Serena.

"She did it for me, for us", yelled Max.

"She did it for herself", said Serena.

Liz's eyes widen. She saw the conversation and felt her heart clench.

"She bonded herself to that snake and we have been paying for it ever since", said Serena.

Liz's eyes widen.

"No it can't be", yelled Liz but no one heard her.

She saw Max's shoulder's slump down. She knew that he finally realize what Serena said was true. It was true. This was all her. She let Max, Adam whatever sacrifice his life for her. She knew what she had to do.

"It's time my child", whispered the voice.

Liz's eyes snapped open. Kivar's smirk the devil's smirk disappeared.

"Its time", whispered Liz taking a bit out of the apple, grabbing Kivar and fusing her mouth with his.

She pushed the piece of fruit into his mouth forcing him to swallow. She began seeing the flashes once more. Examples of all the 7 deadly sins flashed before them. War, famine, every domestic dispute, Liz felt all of it. She felt the death of the soldiers on the battle field. She felt the hunger that many felt each day. She felt the pain of labor, she smelled the stench of death from a rotten body. She felt the grief, and anger that ran though humanity. She felt everything. She even felt her son crying for her. She felt Tess's hate and envy towards her. She felt the pain of Alex's death. She felt Max's pain in the white room. She felt Serena's rape. Satan thrived on these types of feelings but Liz's body almost couldn't handle it. It was just too much. She was literally feeling all of human feelings. She knew that she had to push those feelings towards the devil. He didn't understand the depth of human suffering. He didn't understand being human. Because even with all the grief that Liz felt she also felt the reason why humans continued on. She felt love in the purest form. She felt happiness, she felt for once in her life totally and utterly human. She pushed those feelings toward the man she was kissing. It was with this simple kiss she knew that she would change the world. It was always a kiss. Fairytales got that part right. The kiss comes from the mouth. It is an opening into the body. It can open to good things as well as bad. Now Liz had the upper hand.

"This is humanity", whispered Liz looking at the devil.

His eyes widen.

"This is why you were thrown out of heaven. This is why you are not God", whispered Liz.

She looked at him.

"Be gone Satan, I rid myself of you. You shall never enter another human soul again. You are finished. Your existence was there in many forms, abusers, dictators, even the FBI special unit. You will not fester here any longer. My womb is free of this. My sin is finally forgiven. You no longer exist", said Liz with her eyes blazing red.

She touched his chest sending all her feelings, her anger, her hate, her love towards him. She sent him all that was meant to be human. She knew that he would not be able to handle it.

Kivar's eyes widen and he felt his body, literally he felt his body ripping apart from these feelings. He knew what this meant. His place in the world had diminished. His apple, his knowledge would no longer be relevant. He saw all that he had hurt. He saw his minions, his true followers dying and disappearing before his eyes. He felt himself being ripped from the very souls that had housed him for generations. Ever human felt it.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh", yelled the whole group clutching their chest.

It was so painful. It was a small part of themselves but it was being ripped away. They knew what that meant. The world as they knew it would change forever. They didn't know what awaited them. The world had ended as they knew it. This world was different. They were different. Evil and Good's bond has been severed.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Liz looked around and felt everyone's pain. Their gasps their shouts.

Michael closed his eyes. He felt the rage that he often felt inside of him especially when he was around Hank. It left him. He felt the sadness of hurting Maria of hurting these people that were family to him.

Isabel closed her eyes. She felt her betrayal as Vilondra, she felt the pain that Alex went through by her continuous rejections of him. She felt Max's pain when he thought she betrayed him.

Chris closed his eyes. He felt his mother's pain as she was getting hit. He felt his sister's pain as she was raped and beating. He felt his own pain by the same man. He felt Ava's pain as she got his rejection the first couple of months after their meeting.

Ava closed her eyes. She felt Zan's pain as she "died" under the truck. She felt the pain of finally knowing what Princess Ava did to her family. She felt Serena's hurt the first time they met. She felt the pain all over.

Maria closed her eyes. She felt the pain of her father leaving. She felt the pain of totally abandonment that she often felt. She felt the pain of her mother leaving her by herself all the time. She felt Michael's initial rejection of her and his rejection after learning about his destiny. She felt the pain of losing Alex all over again.

Serena closed her eyes. She could feel the hands coming down on her body. She could feel her rape. She could feel the pain of everyone she killed. She could hear their screams. She felt the pain of losing Zan all over again. She felt the pain of labor, giving birth to her daughter. She felt the pain of losing her mother. She felt the hate that they felt towards her father.

Kyle closed his eyes. He felt the pain of his abandonment by his mother. He felt the pain of losing Liz to Max, he felt the pain of his father ignored him for his job. He felt the devastation when he learned the he carried Alex's dead body. He felt the pain of Tess's betrayal.

Max closed his eyes. He felt the pain healing Liz. He felt himself losing her. He felt the pain of seeing Kyle in Liz's bed. He felt the pain of realizing that Tess killed Alex. He felt the pain of the white room even more. He felt the total abandonment he felt in his life. He felt alien and human at the same time.

Everyone in the world on Earth the other worlds in existence closed their eyes. They felt the pain run through their bodies.

Jeff Parker closed his eyes. Amy Deluca closed her eyes. Nancy Parker closed her eyes. Jim Valenti closed his eyes. Diane and Phillip Evans. Jesse Ramirez closed his eyes. Agents of the Special Unit closed their eyes. Priest, nuns, mechanics, nurses, doctors, lawyers, students all closed their eyes. Pain radiated in the air. The screams the total volume and frequency of the shouts was deafening. It was overwhelming. Ever eye was shut against the pain. No one noticed what was happening to the world around them. They didn't notice the change. The world was ending. This world as they knew it was ending.

Liz shut her eyes last. She felt the world's pain. She felt the bullet ripe through her belly once more. She felt the pain of hearing about Max's destiny, She felt the pain of lying to him for all those months. She felt the pain of hearing Max say he slept with Tess and created a child with her. She felt the pain of leaving her home. She felt the pain of being in the white room. He screams echoed loudly throughout. Her screams drowned out the rest of the world's. Her eyes tightly shut she didn't notice. She didn't know.

"Liz", said a voice in front of her.

Liz opened her eyes slowly. She looked around confused. She lay on a bed with Max hovering over her.

"Liz?", whispered Max.

"Max", said Liz getting up.

She looked down at her clothing. Pure white dress. The room that she was in was pure white also.

"What is going on?", asked Liz.

"I don't know you were sleeping then screaming", said Max.

He smiled at her kissing her gently.

"Come baby", said Max pulling her hand.

Liz looked at him confused but followed. He walked her through a beautiful decorated home. She knew this was their home.

"Max where is everyone?", asked Liz.

"Outside Liz remember the bbq that we were having for Alex's birthday", said Max.

"Alex?", asked Liz.

"Yeah our son, Liz are you sure you are okay?", asked Max looking at her.

Liz looked at him confused. What was going on.

"Liz", said Maria running up to her.

She was also wearing all white. Her blond hair has ringlets and were decorated with flowers. She looked like an angel.

"Maria?", asked Liz looking confused.

"Where are we?", asked Liz.

"At your home silly", said Maria smiling.

Liz looked at everyone in the yard. They were all dressed in white. One person was absent though.

"Where is Serena", asked Liz looking at everyone.

Isabel walked up to her and hugged her. Isabel gave her a smile that could light up the room. Liz noticed Kyle sipping on some sort of drink in the corner of the yard. She shift her attention when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"I'm right here", said Serena carrying Sammie in her arms with Zan having his arm wrapped around his family.

"I brought Alex a present", said Zan.

"Presents", yelled Sammie getting out of her mother's arms and running towards the other children.

"Lizzie", said Nancy walking behind her.

"Mom?", asked Liz.

"Why yes, I can't believe you would forget we were coming for Alex's birthday", said Nancy kissing her forehead. Jeff walked up then giving her a hug.

"Dad", said Liz looking at his smiling face.

She looked even more confused.

"Mommy", yelled Alex running towards her.

He was also dressed in white.

"My baby don't you look handsome", said Liz smiling. She didn't understand what was going on.

"Mommy", whispered Alex kissing her.

"Alex presents", yelled Sammie.

Alex's eyes widen at that. He got out of his mother's arms and ran towards his friends. Liz looked around and was completely confused. What in the world was going on. She looked at her yard. Everyone was happy and smiling without a care in the world. Was this how the world was right now.

"Care to dance Mrs. Evans", whispered a voice behind her.

She spun around to look into Max's eyes twinkling at her.

"I would love to", whispered Liz.

He walked her to the middle of the room. He closed his eyes leaning his head against hers.

"My sweet sweet Eve", whispered Max.

Liz's eyes snapped up at that. Max just smiled at her.

"You called me Eve", whispered Liz.

"Yes that's who you are, you are Eve of the Garden of Eden", whispered Max in her ear.

Liz looked at him.

"What is going on?", asked Liz.

He looked at her and smiled. She felt his happiness right down her soul.

"We were admitted back in, we were admitted back into the garden", whispered Max before taking her lips in a kiss.

That kiss sealed it for Liz.

"Thank you", whispered Max.

"For what?", asked Liz looking at him.

"For my son, my family, my soul", whispered Max.

Liz looked at him.

"I don't understand Max", whispered Liz.

"You will", whispered Max before taking her lips once more.

She didn't even feel them leave the party. She opened her eyes to see them laying on white sheets and the sun shinning through their window.

"I want to make love to you once more in the garden but our guests don't want to see all that, so we will make love here in our home", whispered Max kissing her gently.

She felt him enter her flesh. She gasped at the sensation. It felt different. It was pleasurable yes but it was more than that. She could feel him throughout her whole body even in the tiniest toe. He was everywhere in her, around her. He was part of her. He loved her gently and slowly. They made love for hours and she felt no exhaustion her body didn't know tiredness. They finally stopped the next day.

"Max?", whispered Liz.

"Yes my love?", answered Max.

"Where are we?", asked Liz looking at him.

He smiled gently.

"Paradise".

**Author's Note:** This chapter was weird but all the weirdness will be cleared up in the next and final chapter. Yes it is coming to an end. I basically ran out of things to do with this story. The final chapter may take a while to come out because I am having surgery done and I know it's going to be a painful recovery process and sitting down at a computer won't be on the top of my list. Hopefully it won't take that long, It will be out before the end of this month though that I could say. Anyway thanks for the feedback. Peace.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Complete

Liz looked around. It was different here. It was peaceful and quiet and everyone was happy. She was happy as well but she couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't right, like she didn't deserve this much happiness.

"Liz", said a voice behind her.

"hey Rena", whispered Liz smiling as Serena waddled in.

She was now six months pregnant with her second child. This time it was to be a boy. Liz had already had her second child it was a little girl, which she names Eden Rose. She was beautiful and this amazing little girl that brought this sense of completion to their lives. The best thing about the whole pregnancy was there was no labor pains. It was only pressure that Liz felt. No pain, no sadness, nothing that could or would ruin her day. That scared her. She didn't want to look at the negative here, but Liz hated to admit it but this world wasn't right. It wasn't human any longer.

"Stop", whispered Serena looking at her.

"You know don't you?", asked Liz.

Serena nodded her head.

"But Liz it's so good here, it's so right here, why would you want it like it was before?", asked Serena sitting down.

"Because it was more real", said Liz in response.

"What is so fake about this world, it is calm, peaceful, evil doesn't exist here, I'm happy here", answered Serena.

"Are you?", asked Liz sitting down.

"Yes, I get to forget I get to be rid of all the miss deeds I have ever done, I have been forgiven", said Serena.

"SO have I", answered Liz frowning.

"Then why are you not satisfied, this is a reward Liz not a punishment. Here Max and them are not being chased for being different, here there is no war, poverty, famine, none of that exists, this is paradise. Your craving before is what got you expelled from here, remember", said Serena looking at Liz trying to convey her point.

"I got expelled because I didn't follow orders, Serena we are not given orders here, we just exist", said Liz.

"So!", answered Serena.

"I don't want to go back, none of us do, this world is best for us for our children, remember them Liz, the two beings that are living life to the fullest here, the two beings that will not be hurt because of their alien ancestry", said Serena.

"Here none of that matters", said Serena.

"I know I'm just scared, something is not right", said Liz looking at her friend.

Serena sighed.

"I know", said Serena.

She knew alright. This world wasn't right it wasn't real. She didn't understand why it was that Liz and her were the only ones that realized that. Liz looked out at the horizon. It was the spot that she often sat.

"Liz?", asked Max.

Liz shifted her attention back. Liz looked at Max and knew she had to tell him.

"I know", whispered Max.

"I know", said Max again.

Liz hugged him close.

"I want this world too Max, but it's not right, this world wasn't given to us by him, it was given to us be Satan meaning that it's not right", said Liz.

Max nodded his head. He understood. He didn't want to leave this place but he knew that they would have too. God didn't give them this reward. This fantasy was just that, a fantasy. They knew they were being played.

"Took them long enough", said Satan.

"I knew they would figure it out Lucifer", answered the wind that flew around him.

"She always knew, so did he", whispered the wind.

"You know I will kill them", said Satan.

"No you will not this war, has been won by my side long ago, this world you trap them in is just so that you can survive, as soon as you leave they will enter true paradise", whispered the wind.

"ha, did they know that true paradise is not a garden its not this perfect place, but rather it is where they have always been all along, Earth", said Satan.

"Yes, but Earth will be different now, your ways will not influence them", whispered the wind.

"I will always exist, I have to exist for them to know that you exist", sneered Satan.

"Not this time, this time I will take human form as well, I will be born among them, in her womb, her third child", whispered the calming wind.

"No", yelled out Satan.

His large wings stood at attention on his back.

"Why?", asked Satan.

The wind just blew around him.

"It is time", whispered the wind.

"We have to", whispered Liz.

"How?", asked Maria looking scared.

She didn't want to leave her. Isabel looked on. She didn't want to leave either but she knew that there was no choice in the matter. Liz was right. This wasn't real. It just wasn't real. She knew it wasn't it couldn't be.

"I get expelled once more", whispered Liz looking at the large tree in the middle of their garden.

It was the only thing that felt real there. She often told her children never to go near it. She knew what would happen if they did. She always knew. Max looked up at her, his eyes showed her his fear. He was scared to go back to a world that made him feel like an animal.

"We have to", whispered Liz.

Max nodded his head taking his hand into hers and walked towards the tree.

"No" yelled a voice pushing them back.

Liz gasped at the sight.

"Lucifer", whispered Max.

"No", yelled the being once more.

Liz looked at him and saw the utter fear. It was amazing real. This being stood for everything that is evil. Everything that was wrong with the world resided in him.

"He will forgive you too you know", whispered Liz.

"This will be stopped, you had your chance, now it's gone", whispered Liz.

She walked closer to the tree.

"I can't let you out of here, that world is bleak and painful, don't you like it here?", asked the being.

Satan looked at her. Liz turned around and looked at him.

"You can't tempt me, that world is true, that world is the one that I belong too", said Liz.

"that we belong to", said Liz looking at Max.

Max nodded his head and smiled. He stood up reached over and pulled the fruit down. It was the brightest red that he had ever seen. It was hypnotizing. He reached over and titled Liz's chin up.

"To life", whispered Max.

This time he bit from the fruit first before giving the rest to Liz.

"This time my love, it's me who bit into it first, we have come full cycle", whispered Max.

Liz smiled and bit into it. She felt the change happening in her body. She looked up and saw her friends and family fading. She looked and saw Satan clutching his heart looking at her. He looked at her and he changed. He no longer bore his dark wings and his dark features no Satan had changed as well. His form changed, his whole body changed.

"He is an angel once more", whispered Max into her ear.

"What?", asked Liz turning around to look at him.

She closed her eyes.

"I said you are an angel Liz", said Maria jumping up and down.

Liz looked on. She looked around and found herself sitting in the back booth of the CrashDown café.

"Why am I an angel?", asked Liz looking confused.

"Because you said that you would help me closed the shop earlier tonight, were you not listening?", asked Maria.

"Yeah sorry about that", said Liz looking confused.

What the hell was going on.

"Hey Liz", said Michael coming to sit next to Maria.

She smiled at him and Liz could clearly see the engagement ring on her finger.

"So the big day is soon", said Liz trying to understand what in the world was going on.

"Yes my dear, two days, then I'm Maria Deluca Evans", said Maria smiling.

"Evans?", asked Liz looking confused.

"Yeah that's Michael's last name Liz, you know Michael is Max's brother you know, are you sure you alright?", asked Maria looking at her friend that looked pale.

"Maybe I should get Max at the law firm", said Michael.

Michael pulled out his phone. Liz was still looking confused, she didn't understand what was going on.

"Liz", called out Max rushing in twenty minutes later.

He was wearing a suit and looking very business like.

"Max", sighed Liz trying to get up from the booth.

"Whoa", said Liz looking down.

Her belly was huge about nine months pregnant.

"Baby I told you to take it easy, the baby is due any day now", said Max looking concerned.

"Max we are happy right", asked Liz.

"Of course, we are happy, we have ups and downs but completely happy, you have given me two children and now you are giving me another one, you have made me the happiest I have ever been", said Max smiling at her.

"Where is Serena and Zan, and Ava and Chris?", asked Liz looking around.

"Well Chris, and Zan are at work, Serena and Ava took the kids out, you know that, Liz what is the matter baby?", asked Max.

The bell jingled over the door of the Crash Down who Liz saw made her mouth drop.

"Alex", gasped Liz.

"Liz baby are you okay?", asked Max looking at her.

Liz nodded her head and walked towards Alex. Alex smiled at her.

"Hey buddy, you should be sitting down", said Alex smiling.

"Izzy tell your sister in law to sit down", said Alex smiling.

Isabel walked in with her air of confidence.

"Alex baby, you know Liz doesn't listen to me", said Isabel kissing him directly on the mouth.

Kyle walked in them with a beautiful red head on his arms.

"Hello my friends", said kyle smirking.

"For god sakes Whitman can you not tongue down Isabel like that", said Kyle smirking.

"Well we decided to do it", said Kyle.

He just smirked when Alex glared at him.

"What you asked her to marry you?", asked Maria looking at the couple in front of them.

Liz looked on she was confused but this time it felt right. It wasn't perfect, but it was right.

"Yes my dear sister, I am getting married, Lynn hear has agree to be my wife", said Kyle smiling.

Liz smiled too. Even with Isabel, Kyle never smiled like that. He was beyond happy.

"well it's about damn time", said a voice behind them.

Liz smiled big.

"Rena", said Liz waddling towards her.

"Hey sis what's up", said Serena.

"Sis?", asked Liz looking confused.

"Well your dad did adopt me and Chris, so yeah sis, Liz what is wrong with you, I always call you sis", said Serena smiling.

Liz looked at her and winked.

"I know", said Serena into her ear.

Liz smiled and looked around at everyone laughing at the CrashDown.

"So you are my sister now?", asked Liz.

Serena nodded her head. They sat in Liz's old room talking about everything that was happening in this world.

"It's not perfect here Liz, we still have to watch our backs, but it's right", said Serena.

"How come we are the only ones that seem to remember?", asked Liz.

Serena shrugged her shoulders.

" I don't know and I don't care, all I know is that I'm happy Liz, I'm not talking about that fake happy that we had before, no this is real happy. My father didn't get to hit me and rape me, he died before that, my mother unfortunately died also but this brought me and Chris great parents, Jeff and Nancy Parker. Zan is here with me, he is Max's brother here, and I get to have my kids too", said Serena smiling.

"Michael is Max's brother?", asked Liz.

Serena nodded her head.

"Yup like it was supposed to be from the beginning", said Serena.

"And tess?", asked Liz.

"Adopted into a loving family, she doesn't know she is alien because her pod was messed up she didn't get any powers, Nasedo never met her, she found peace, something she never had before", said Serena.

Liz nodded her head.

"Honey?", asked Max walking into the room.

"Well I have to be going my husband is waiting for me", said Serena smiling and kissed Liz's forehead.

"Ahhhhh", yelled Liz.

"What?", asked Serena.

"Im in labor", yelled Liz.

"I think it was better that we had stayed in that place Serena because labor is a bitch, I never went through it before", yelled Liz.

Max looked on confused but Serena waved him off. 9 hours and 100 I hate yous to Max and Gabriel Michael Evans made his appearance into the world.

"Awwwwww he is so cute Liz", said Maria gushing.

"But that is an odd birth mark", said Maria handing the baby back to Liz.

Liz looked down at her son. On his chest was a birthmark, even though small she could clearly tell what it was.

"What is that?", asked Alex looking on.

"It's an apple with little wings on it", said Zan looking at his nephew.

"What do you think that means?", asked Isabel.

"It's a symbol", said Liz smiling down at her son.

He opened his eyes and clutched her finger. A bright light shone between them.

"A symbol of what mommy?", asked Little Alex.

Both her children we there, her daughter was about two years old and her son looked to be about 6 years old. Max walked up to Liz and kissed her forehead gently. Liz closed her eyes in contentment. Max looked at her when she answered.

"A symbol of Everlasting Bond", answered Liz before looking up at Serena and smiling.

The End………………

**Author's Note:** Well that's the end Folks, thank you all for reading this rather odd story, I did enjoy writing it even though it was sometimes hard to do so. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Anyway Thanks.


End file.
